KILLING YOU
by kyanzha16
Summary: KIM TAEHYUNG sang pangeran kampus yang sempurna tapi juga terkenal brengsek dan sangat berprestasi, merupakan kekasih PARK JIMIN sang primadona kampus yang digilai semua pria. tapi semua berubah saat JEON JUNGKOOK sang anak baru datang dan merebut semuanya termasuk kekasihnya. dan tentu,PARK JIMIN tak bisa membiarkannya. KOOKMIN/JIKOOK. VKOOK/TAEKOOK. VMIN. BANGTANBOYS. BTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : (WARNING ALERT!) ini ff murni imajinasiku yang liar. Harap baca, disini banyak adegan untuk usia dewasa dan kata-kata kasar.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (GS), Park Jimin (GS)**

 **Genre : Romance, Suspense, Horror, Mystery**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri) .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-KILLING YOU-**

 **Present**

 **By, Kyanzha16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Park Jimin membenci Jeon Jungkook, membencinya hingga ingin menggulitinya hidup-hidup.**_

Park Jimin itu PRIMADONA di Universitas Bangtan. Semua laki-laki mengincarnya, memujanya dan menjadikan dirinya objek fantasi dalam bercinta. Park Jimin tidak terlalu tinggi tapi untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, tingginya terbilang cukup. Mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang ramping, dan kulit putih yang tidak terlalu pucat. Tatapan mata cokelatnya mampu meluluhkan hati setiap orang yang dipadu bibir merah gemuk dengan wajah yang seksi. Rambutnya yang terurai sebahu sengaja ia cat berwarna _Blonde-Brown_.

Intinya Park Jimin itu perempuan _Perfect_ yang menjadi kekasih idaman para lelaki.

Tapi kini karena seorang Jeon Jungkook, statusnya sebagai perempuan paling diincar, harus rela tergantikan.

Jeon Jungkook, perempuan pindahan Busan yang menjadi anak baru di Universitas Bangtan, menggantikkan posisinya sebagai Primadona kampus.

Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari perempuan lugu dan pendiam seperti Jeon Jungkook selain tinggi badannya yang seperti model _Catwalk_ , dan mempunyai tubuh montok dengan lekuk pinggang jam pasir. Tidak kurus dan tidak terlalu berisi.

Jimin memang harus mengakui Jungkook memiliki wajah yang manis, dengan kelam malam di kedua bola matanya, dan dua gigi yang menyembul saat tertawa seperti kelinci. Tapi tetap Jungkook tidaklah _seleve_ l Jimin hingga bisa menyainginya.

Apa yang para lelaki kampusnya lihat dari perempuan polos dengan surai hitam yang terurai bergelombang sepinggang?

Dimata Jimin, Jungkook biasa saja ! tidak menggoda sepertinya malah terkesan seperti perempuan _culun_. Tapi sekali lagi tidak hanya lelaki seisi kampus yang mulai mengincarnya, kekasihnya pun kini menunjukkan gelagat tertarik pada Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang sangat cocok bersanding dengannya, karena menjadi pemuda paling diincar para perempuan.

Kim Taehyung sangat populer dikampusnya, pemuda tampan dengan fisik sempurna. Tak ada cela dalam diri Kim Taehyung, kekasih yang paling sangat dicintai Park Jimin. Hingga Jimin merelakan dan melakukan segalanya untuk Kim Taehyung.

Kemarahan Jimin pada Jungkook bermula saat Kim Taehyung yang mempunyai beberapa kelas yang sama dengan Jeon Jungkook, melakukan tugas kelompok bersama.

Kim Taehyung juga menjadikan dirinya sendiri pemandu Jeon Jungkook yang masih belum hafal seluk beluk kampus dan membantunya belajar sebagian materi yang tertinggal.

Awalnya, Park Jimin tidak masalah. Siapa yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung berpaling dari Park Jimin yang cantik?

 _ **Jelas tidak ada !**_ sebelum akhirnya gelisah melandanya. Kim Taehyung yang terkenal dingin menjadi lebih ramah hanya pada Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung yang tak pernah tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh, jadi lebih banyak tertawa dan melakukan hal-hal konyol dan itu semua karena Jungkook.

Park Jimin sangat tau sifat Kim Taehyung seperti apa. _**Kim Taehyung itu playboy**_ , Yang akan mengotori perempuan jika tertarik dan esoknya membuangnya bagai sampah.

Park Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, karena Taehyung hanya akan mencintai dan terus memuja tubuhnya, meski sering bermain perempuan lain yang Park Jimin tau.

Terkadang jika perempuan yang ditiduri Kim Taehyung itu mencoba menggoda lagi, maka sebelum Taehyung berpaling, Park Jimin akan bertindak terlebih dahulu untuk menghabisinya.

Park Jimin tidak suka jika ada yang ingin mengambil miliknya. Dan Kim Taehyung tau itu, juga membiarkan kekasih _sexy_ nya itu berlaku sesukanya.

Tapi kesekian kalinya semuanya berubah semenjak ada Jeon Jungkook yang hadir dihatinya Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mengejar seorang perempuan, begitupun pada Park Jimin dulu.

Keduanya yang mabuk di pesta salah satu teman sekampusnya, saling berbagi kehangatan, bercinta tanpa tau malu di sofa sang tuan rumah, _Kenny_ , temannya yang mengadakan pesta. Tak memperdulikan sebagian anak yang melihat dan bersorak keras. Karena yang lainnyapun ada yang melakukan hal sama.

Tertidur dengan telanjang bulat dilantai marmer dengan Taehyung yang memeluknya, juga sebagian anak lainnya yang sama mabuknya.

Tak peduli dengan berita yang beredar dengan cepat dikampusnya. Tanpa ada kata yang terucap, Park Jimin meresmikan diri sebagai kekasih Kim Taehyung, dan semua anak menganggap mereka pasangan kekasih yang serasi.

Kim Taehyung tak ambil pusing, selama Park Jimin membuka lebar kedua kaki untuknya.

Tidak ada yang membuat Kim Taehyung bergairah selain Park Jimin. Sekali lagi itu sebelum Jeon Jungkook datang.

Kim Taehyung seperti orang bodoh, setiap hari mengantar jemput diluar kelas jika keduanya berbeda jadwal kelas. Bercerita panjang lebar yang tak biasanya, tersenyum secerah matahari dan lebih bersemangat menjalani hari.

Park Jimin sadar Kim Taehyung sudah mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

 _ **Dan itu tak bisa ia terima, Park Jimin akan memberinya pelajaran.**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jari-jari dari kedua tangan Taehyung meremas kuat dua bongkahan kenyal Jimin. _Junior_ yang besar dan panjang menusuk-nusuk _vagina_ yang sama gemuknya dengan bibir Jimin.

Terengah-engah, kedua telapak tangan Jimin menyentuh semua bagian depan tubuh taehyung putus asa sebelum meraih tengkuk leher Taehyung, menarik kepalanya mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir masing-masing dalam ciuman tak beraturan.

Taehyung akan sampai, mempercepat tempo gerakan menusuknya membuat Jimin menggelinjang dibawahnya. Tangan Jimin kini meremas sprei yang ditidurinya. Kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Taehyung agar menumbuknya semakin dalam.

Keringat membasahi tubuh panas keduanya. Taehyung menggeram rendah dengan suara _deep voice_ nya yang _seksi._

"Ohh-Ahh- Taehh-Teruus", diiringi desahan Jimin yang tiada henti mengalun.

Bunyi penyatuan _milik_ Taehyung yang menusuk _vagina_ basah Jimin semakin terdengar keras.

Tubuh Jimin bergetar, _vagina-_ nya menghisap kuat _junior_ besar Taehyung. Membusungkan tubuh atasnya, Jimin akan sampai. Tapi —

" _Ahh Jungkook"_

 _Junior_ Taehyung sudah memuncratkan cairan miliknya dirahim Jimin, sebelum Jimin mencapai puncaknya.

Mendapat erangan tak puas dari dua belah bibir Jimin yang belum keluar _orgasme_. Kim Taehyung tidak memperdulikkan raut wajah Jimin yang bukan lagi memerah karena nafsu gairah, melainkan amarah. _Terlebih Taehyung mengerang keras nama Jungkook._

Melepaskan _junior-_ nya yang perlahan layu dari _vagina_ Jimin yang mengeluarkan keluar sperma miliknya.

Turun dari ranjang Jimin dan memakai satu persatu pakaiannya ditubuh polosnya.

"aku belum keluar tae !", protes Jimin yang merasa frustasi karena gairah yang belum dilampiaskan.

"aku tidak peduli, keluarkan sendiri", Taehyung berucap acuh, mengambil minuman dingin dikulkas mini yang terdapat dikamar Jimin.

"atau kau ingin aku menghubungi Yoongi? Atau mungkin Namjoon? Untuk menidurimu agar kau puas?"

Mata Park Jimin membola mendengar ucapan terlampau santai yang keluar dari bibir tipis Taehyung. Park Jimin memang nakal dan sama bajingannya dengan Taehyung, yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu. Tapi bukan berarti Park Jimin juga perempuan murahan hingga bisa tidur dengan beberapa orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

Selama bersama Taehyung pun Jimin hanya bercinta bersamanya.

"kau mau kemana tae?"

Taehyung yang hendak keluar kamar Jimin, menghentikkan langkahnya saat dipintu yang baru dibuka olehnya.

Memutar tubuhnya menghadap ranjang yang berisi Jimin yang terduduk menatapnya nyalang.

Berdecak, Kim Taehyung menaikkan satu alinya, "kau tidak lihat aku akan pergi?", lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya, "ada malaikat cantik yang harus aku jemput"

Menahan pisau tak kasat mata yang menusuk hatinya, " _Jungkook_? Kau meninggalkanku demi Jungkook? Disaat kau baru selesai bercinta bersamaku tanpa memuaskanku, dan kau pergi begitu saja?!"

Binar mata Kim Taehyung kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi lucu, senyum miring meremehkan kini tercipta disudut bibirnya, "kau yang menghubungiku chim, mengatakan agar aku datang ke apartemenmu untuk kutiduri. Dan aku sudah melakukannya"

"tapi aku tidak terpuaskan !", suara Jimin terengah menahan teriakan marah yang akan keluar.

Taehyung menatap Jimin tajam, meneliti lekuk tubuh yang dulu sering dipuja dalam fantasi liarnya dengan dingin, "dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku puas chim?", Jimin tersentak menatap Taehyung bingung.

Kekehan sinis keluar dari mulut Taehyung, "kau sudah tidak memuaskanku lagi Park Jimin", menghela nafas kasar dengan pandangan mata yang menatap wajah cantik Jimin tak tertarik. " _vagina_ mu terlalu banyak dilecehkan batang pria lain. Sudah tak sempit dan tidak nikmat lagi"

Ekspresi Jimin mengeras tak terima dengan binar terluka yang tak ditutupinya. "jadi sekarang Jungkook yang akan jadi mainanmu?!"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan kanannya, tawa keras menggema keseluruh ruangan. "apa yang membuatmu berfikir Jungkook akan jadi mainanku?"

Kening Jimin mengerut.

"mungkin aku harus memberitahumu, sayangku", Taehyung berdehem keras.

Melangkah kembali mendekati ranjang, menangkup pipi Jimin dengan kedua tangannya dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk didepan Jimin yang masih terduduk dikasur empuknya.

"aku mencintainya dan mungkin aku akan menjadikannya seutuhnya milikku. Bukan mainan seperti kau, sayang", nada suara Taehyung setengah berbisik dengan suara _husky yang seksi._ Nafas hangatnya menyentuh permukaan wajah Jimin.

Air mata yang tak diundang jatuh dikedua mata coklat Jimin.

Taehyung menatapnya pura-pura kasian, mencium sekilas bibir bengkak yang tadi dianiayanya, "kita bukan sepasang kekasih, kau dan delusimu yang menganggapnya seperti itu. aku hanya mengikuti keinginanmu, selama kau memberiku pelayananmu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya", meniup wajah Jimin dengan nafas yang berbau mint, "tapi sekarang aku tak menginginkanmu lagi chim, kau saat ini dimataku sama seperti perempuan sampah yang kutiduri satu malam"

"aku terpaksa harus mengatakan ini, aku menginginkan makhluk murni seperti Jungkook untuk masa depanku", Taehyung mencium semua yang ada diwajah Jimin, "kau harus mengerti ini, sayangku".

Menempalkan kening keduanya, "kau tidak lebih dari barang bekas kini Park Jimin tersayang".

Melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Jimin dan bergerak menjauh dari tubuh Jimin yang bergetar menahan emosinya, "selamat tinggal kekasih mainanku".

Badan Taehyung membelakangi Park Jimin, melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah keluar tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Meninggalkan apartemen mewah Park Jimin dengan sang empu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan binar mata yang menggelap dan tangan yang terkepal erat dengan jari-jari tangan yang memutih.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik keatas menampilkan senyum lebar. Jungkook menatapnya heran, Jungkook baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran kuliah sorenya, menunggu anak lainnya keluar duluan karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jungkook untuk keluar terakhir dari kelasnya.

Dan saat ia ingin keluar, Kim Taehyung memblok jalannya didepan pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan cengiran anehnya.

"sedang apa disini?"

Meskipun ada sebagian mata kuliah yang sama, tapi Jungkook tau hari ini jadwal kelas Taehyung tak ada yang sampai sore. Sebab itu Jungkook bingung sedang apa Taehyung disini.

"aku menunggumu, ayo pulang bersama"

Jungkook melongo tak percaya, wajahnya pasti saat ini tampak lucu karena Taehyung terkikik dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jungkook.

Bagaimana Jungkook tidak berekspresi seperti ini, Taehyung selama beberapa bulan ini memang terus dekat dengannya, selalu menjemput dirinya dan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi itu karena sebagian jadwal kelas mereka yang sama, Jungkook tidak menolak ajakan Taehyung karena katanya jalan rumah mereka searah dan Taehyung yang khawatir karena Jungkook belum mengenal sepenuhnya kota Seoul hingga Taehyung menawarkan dirinya juga sebagai pemandu dikampusnya.

Jungkook tak mengerti kenapa Kim Taehyung, _sang pangeran kampus,_ sengaja menungguinya untuk mengantarnya pulang seperti saat ini.

Menggigit bibirnya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu. Jungkook senang dengan semua perhatian Taehyung padanya, jujur Jungkook menyukainya.

Hanya saja Jungkook tidak buta dan sangat peka dengan Park Jimin yang seluruh anak katakan sebagai kekasihnya, meski Taehyung tak pernah mengatakannya dan Jungkook yang tak pernah membahasnya.

Selama beberapa hari ini Jungkook selalu merasa diawasi dan Jungkook pernah memergoki Jimin yang menatapnya tajam.

Awalnya Jungkook tak tau kenapa Jimin memandanginya seolah akan membunuhnya, sebelum Jimin menyeret tubuhnya ke wc wanita kampus dan mengatakan padanya agar menjauhi Taehyung, _kekasihnya_ , yang tentu mendapat tatapan tak mengerti dari Jungkook.

Berkata padanya bahwa Jimin akan menyakitinya jika tidak mengikuti perkataannya.

Jungkook tidak mau ada salah paham karena itu mencoba menjauhi Taehyung perlahan, yang anehnya semakin membuat Taehyung mendekatinya dan berakhir dengan acara rutin Taehyung menjadi _supir pribadinya._

"tidak perlu Taehyung _-ah_ , aku lebih baik pulang sendiri", tolaknya halus.

Cengiran yang menghias wajah Taehyung luntur dengan raut kecewa, membuat Jungkook tak enak hati karenanya.

"kenapa?", Taehyung bertanya meminta alasannya, tak biasanya Jungkook menolak.

Jungkook mengalihkan matanya, memandang kesamping. Memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk diberi pada Taehyung.

"umm—aku sudah tau jalanan kota Seoul Taehyung _-ah_. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini"

Jika Jungkook tak meneguhkan hatinya bahwa pemuda didepannya ini sudah dimiliki orang lain, mungkin Jungkook saat ini juga akan menyatakan diri menyukainya apalagi melihat tatapan mata keemasan Taehyung yang memesonanya dengan senyum lembut, membuat hatinya meleleh.

"apa ada sesuatu? Kau tidak menjauhiku kan?", suara _dalam_ Taehyung terdengar _sexy_ membuat Jungkook gugup apalagi kini Taehyung mendekatinya perlahan.

Mata _doe_ Jungkook membola dengan dirinya yang terlihat sekali sangat _shock_ , Taehyung memegang pundakknya dan dengan cepat menariknya kesamping, membuat punggungnya menabrak sedikit keras pada tembok kelas.

Tubuh Taehyung sedikit mendempetnya, dengan tangan kanan Taehyung meremas lengan atasnya dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya sendiri pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat. "jangan menjauhiku Jungkook _-ah_ ", memiringkan kepalanya yang mendekat dan menambrakkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir delima Jungkook, ciuman Taehyung sangat menuntut.

Kedua tangan bebas Jungkook menahan dada bidang Taehyung yang semakin menempel erat pada tubuh montoknya.

Kedua mata kelam malam Jungkook menutup erat, membuka pelan dua belah bibirnya. Jungkook tidak membalas lumatan Taehyung yang mulai bernafsu, hanya membiarkan bibir dan lidah lihai Taehyung menggigit, mengulum, dan menghisap bibir bawahnya lalu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Melepaskan ciumannya dengan erangan pelan saat dirasa Jungkook yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Menatap dengan mata berkabut pada Jungkook yang kini wajahnya memerah dengan menghirup nafas rakus.

Melepas remasan lengan atas Jungkook, kini tangan kanan Taehyung mengelus pipi tembam Jungkook penuh _afeksi_ , mengangkat dagu Jungkook yang menunduk kebawah. Mempertemukan dua warna mata yang berbeda dalam tatapan yang _intens_.

"aku mencintaimu Jungkook _-ah_ "

Jungkook menganga, merasa pendengarannya sedikit terganggu.

Kim Minggyu dan Kang Daniel sahabatnya selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa perlakuan Taehyung padanya itu karena Taehyung yang tertarik padanya, dan Jungkook selalu menyanggahnya karena menganggap Taehyung itu pribadi kelewat ramah.

Sungguh Jungkook tak menyangka perkataan kedua temannya itu jadi kenyataan.

Kerongkongan Jungkook terasa kering mendadak, Jungkook akui ia suka Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung sudah ada yang memiliki, Jungkook itu perempuan perasa meski terkenal pendiam.

Jungkook tentu mengerti perasaan Jimin jika tau kekasihnya ini menyatakan perasaannya pada nya.

"maafkan aku Taehyung _-ah,_ kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi lebih baik jangan dekat denganku lagi"

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari mulut manis Jungkook, masih tidak melepaskan kontak mata dari Jungkook. "aku tidak memiliki kekasih Jungkook _-ah_ "

Kedua alis Jungkook mengerut, tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak hanya mendengar dari semua anak dikampusnya tapi ia juga pernah beberapa kali memergoki Taehyung berciuman dibelakang kampus, atau melihat langsung Jimin yang merangkul manja lengan Taehyung saat berjalan diarea kampus.

Jelas perlakuan seperti itu hanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih, lalu kenapa Taehyung tak mengakui hubungannya?

"Taehyung _-ah_ seluruh kampus tau, kau dan Park Jimin memiliki hubungan _khusus_. Tolong jangan seperti ini", Jungkook tak suka dengan Taehyung yang terasa mempermainkannya kini.

Bernafas pelan, "dari awal Jimin yang menganggap perlakuanku padanya itu sebagai hal lebih, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Dan ia menangis terus-menerus ingin bersama denganku, aku kasihan dan akhirnya aku menjadi kekasihnya dengan harapan bisa menyukainya", pandangan mata Taehyung menatap kesamping, menyendu. "tapi sifat posesif Jimin membuatku tak bisa menyukainya. Karena itu aku memutuskannya", jelas Taehyung.

"apa itu bukan karenaku?", Jungkook bertanya memastikan. ia merasa khawatir mendadak.

Jimin juga kadang selalu menerornya dengan surat bernada ancaman yang pernah satu kali dipergoki sahabatnya tengah memasukkan surat pada lokernya. Inti dari semua isi surat itu adalah ia yang menjadi perusak hubungannya dan memintanya menjauhi Taehyung.

Dan jika benar Taehyung putus dari Jimin karenannya. Jungkook takut ancaman yang akan menyakitinya itu dilakukan Jimin. Mendengar dari banyaknya anak bahwa Jimin selalu menyingkirkan perempuan yang akan merebut Taehyung darinya.

Kim Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "itu murni karena aku sudah tak sanggup dengan dirinya".

"lalu kenapa kau mengatakan mencintaiku Taehyung _-ah_?"

Taehyung menatapnya serius, "karena aku mencintaimu, aku sudah memastikkan hatiku bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku takut kau akan dimiliki yang lain jika aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku", Kali ini apa yang dikatakan Taehyung benar adanya, Jeon Jungkook berteman dengan dua orang pemuda yang diam-diam menyukainya dan mencoba menariknya.

Rata-rata anak perempuan tak mau dekat dengan Jungkook selain mereka menganggap Jungkook itu pendiam, tapi mereka juga merasa tersaingi begitupun dengan Park Jimin.

Jungkook tak seperti perempuan lainnya, yang sekali diberi perhatian dari dirinya langsung meleleh dan saat itu juga minta ditidurinya.

Mencairkan hati Jungkook yang baginya seperti es batu sangatlah sulit, awalnya Taehyung hanya penasaran yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa yang belum pernah dirasanya selama ia hidup.

Dibalik sifat sempurna Taehyung yang ditunjukkan, ada iblis didalamnya. Taehyung itu nakal dan brengsek, menyakiti dan memanfaatkan perempuan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tapi saat pertama kali Jungkook hadir dihidupnya sebagai anak baru, entah mengapa taehyung merasakan sesuatu getaran aneh didadanya.

Lalu menjadi dekat dengan Jungkook, Taehyung merasa jiwa iblisnya berubah perlahan menjadi malaikat. Bagaimana Taehyung tak pernah ingin menyakiti apalagi memanfaatkan tubuh Jungkook.

Taehyung menyadari ia mencintainya saat Minggyu dan Daniel membuat Jungkook tertawa renyah atau membuat wajahnya berseri bahagia, hati Taehyung panas. _ia cemburu._

Dan saat melihat Jungkook bersedih, Taehyung seolah merasakan juga kesedihan yang melandanya bahkan terasa dua kali lipat.

 _Ya,_ Taehyung yang tak punya hati dan berjiwa dingin kini mengakui pada dunia bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook yang mampu merubahnya.

Taehyung jadi lebih sering tersenyum tulus atau tertawa bahagia karena cerita yang dibagi keduanya.

Taehyung menginginkan Jungkook yang tidak hanya sebagai kekasihnya tapi juga masa depannya.

"maaf Taehyung _-ah_ , aku tidak bisa. Jimin akan menganggapnya sebagai aku yang merusak hubunganmu"

Kim Taehyung mengerang kesal dalam hati, Park Jimin selalu jadi penghalang bagi perempuan yang mendekatinya.

Jika dulu Taehyung takkan peduli, Kali ini tidak, karena Jungkook takkan menjadi mainan satu malamnya, tapi calon nyonya KIM yang mendampinginya.

"beri aku kesempatan Jungkook _-ah_ , kumohon jangan tolak aku"

Taehyung kini memeluk tubuh _empuk_ Jungkook, jari panjang tangannya mengelus surai hitamnya yang mengurai panjang sepinggang. Harum tubuh Jungkook menguar begitu kuat, memabukan taehyung yang tengah menahan hasratnya.

Kedua gumpalan kenyalnya yang besar menempel dengan dada bidangnya.

Jungkook masih gugup diposisinya saat ini, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Membalas ragu-ragu pelukan Taehyung dengan tangan yang ikut melingkar diarea pinggangnya.

Bimbang antara menerimanya atau menolaknya kembali. Satu sisi Jungkook juga menyukai Kim Taehyung, tapi disisi lain Jungkook tau Taehyung itu _playboy_ dari gosip yang beredar. Belum lagi Park Jimin yang meresahkan hati Jungkook, sejujurnya Jungkook takut dengan Park Jimin.

Tatapan mata Jimin dan aura yang dikeluarkannya seolah berkata ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"aku juga sebenarnya mulai menyukaimu Taehyung _-ah_ ", aku Jungkook, Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, "tapi aku tau cap pemain perempuan yang melabeli dirimu Taehyung _-ah_ ".

"percaya padaku, jangan dengarkan kata orang. Jika kau tak suka dengan sifatku, aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. aku mencintaimu, dan akan kulakukan apapun untukmu", Taehyung tak pernah memohon tapi untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung memohon hanya untuk perasaannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menidurkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung, tubuh Taehyung bergidik merasa nafas yang menyapa, "beri aku waktu untuk memastikan perkataanmu benar adanya Taehyung _-ah_ ".

Taehyung tersenyum senang, meski bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya Jungkook memberinya harapan, Taehyung hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk membuktikkan pada Jungkook bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

Hingga Jungkook yakin padanya.

"aku akan sabar menunggu jawabanmu, terima kasih tidak menolakku"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

* * *

.

Park Jimin menatap drama yang ditunjukkan Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook lewat TV diruang CCTV kampus Universitasnya.

Tidakkah kedua orang itu sadar bahwa setiap kelas dipasangi kamera pengawas?

Tangan Jimin kembali terkepal erat. Wajahnya yang tadi menampilkan emosi terluka, kini mengubahnya dengan seringai kejam dan tatapan mata dingin. Dengan bisikan iblis yang menambah panas hatinya dan pikiran yang penuh rencana.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Selama sebulan lebih Taehyung membuktikan keseriusan dari perkataannya, berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih baik. membuat seluruh kampus gempar dengan perubahan yang ditunjukkan Taehyung.

Taehyung memang bukan anak yang merisaukan kampus atau membangkang pada Dosennya, justru Taehyung itu mahasiswa kesayangan kampus karena kesempurnaan dirinya yang pandai di bidang Akademis dan Non Akademis, bahkan membawa _PRESTASI_ baik pada Universitas Bangtan.

Tapi seluruh kampus juga tau selain menjadi _pangeran kampus_ , taehyung juga seorang pemain. selalu ada berita setiap harinya mengenai seorang perempuan yang menangis dan memohon karena dibuang oleh Kim Taehyung setelah cinta satu malam.

 _ **Bahkan ada yang sampai bunuh diri karena kelakuannya.**_

dan kali ini tak ada lagi berita seperti itu, bahkan Taehyung yang angkuh menjadi lebih ramah pada semua anak.

Tutur bahasanya pun semakin sopan, bahkan menolak dengan halus para perempuan yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri pada Taehyung.

Dari itu semua yang paling menggemparkan kampus ialah hubungan yang dijalani Taehyung dengan Primadona kampus selama satu tahun lebih kini dikabarkan telah kandas. Padahal seluruh kampus tau benar bagaimana Park Jimin sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung.

Hingga tau Taehyung berselingkuh pun tetap tak membuat Jimin meninggalkannya, malah membantu Taehyung _menyingkirkan_ perempuan yang masih memohon cinta pada Taehyung setelah dibuangnya.

Park Jimin pun selalu jadi bayang-bayang Kim Taehyung, sebagian anak kampus yakin jika Park Jimin sangat tergila-gila pada Taehyung hingga menuruti semua perkataan Kim Taehyung, _**seperti boneka.**_

Mereka semua juga tau, Kim Taehyung akan selalu kembali pada pelukan Park Jimin seberapapun cantik dan menggodanya perempuan yang bercinta semalam dengannya.

Adanya perempuan yang kini dicintai oleh Kim Taehyung pun sama beredar secepat kilatnya, yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung berpaling dari _primadona seksi_ kampus.

Dan melihat dengan begitu gencarnya Kim Taehyung terus mendekati Jungkook dengan sifat barunya, membuat alasan dibalik pupusnya tali kasih Taehyung dengan Park Jimin jadi bahan pembicaraan seantero kampus sampai menjadi berita hangat yang tidak pernah mendingin.

Banyak yang membandingkan antara Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook, keduanya sama-sama _primadona._ Kecuali dengan posisi yang berbeda, posisi Jimin kini menurun peringkat dengan Jeon Jungkook yang menggantikkannya diposisi satu.

Apalagi Jungkook telah memenangkan lomba sebagai MISS Universitas Bangtan, mengalahkan Park Jimin yang selalu menang berturut-turut. Beberapa pendukung Jimin kini berkurang kecuali sebagian anak perempuan yang jadi teman _(pengikut)_ nya yang setia mendukungnya.

Sebagian perempuan yang tak suka dengan sifat angkuh Jimin dan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah ditolak dan dihina olehnya, kini menjadi pendukung dan pengagum rahasia Jungkook.

Jungkook memang pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul, tapi perkataannya tak pernah menyakiti hati orang.

Sebagian perempuan yang iri padanya pun diam-diam menyukainya, dan laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya akan Jungkook tolak dengan berkata halus dan menampilkan senyum menawan, hingga yang ditolak tidak merasa sakit hati meski kecewa.

Perbedaan itulah yang membedakan keduanya, sampai beberapa sekumpulan biang gosip menyatakan tak aneh jika akhirnya Jimin dibuang Kim Taehyung yang lebih menginginkan Jungkook.

Apalagi Kim Taehyung sangat suka perempuan yang setara dengannya.

Jungkook memang tidak sekaya Park Jimin, tapi setidaknya Jeon Jungkook mempunyai otak yang cerdas dan sama membanggakan kampus seperti Kim Taehyung.

Dan karena gosip seperti itu membuat hati Park Jimin semakin panas dan Jeon Jungkook yang juga risih mendengarnya.

Sudah dua minggu Park Jimin tidak masuk kampus, tidak ada kabar beritanya pula, bahkan teman satu sepermainannya nya pun tak tau dimana Park Jimin.

Membuat sebagian orang simpati dan berdoa semoga Park Jimin tidak bunuh diri karena cinta.

Salah satu teman seperkumpulan Jimin memberitahu hal itu pada Taehyung, yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak perduli dengan mengatakan itu bukan urusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook, gelagat Jungkook seperti orang ketakutan dengan binar mata penuh kewaspadaan.

Kim Taehyung mengenal Park Jimin sebagai orang yang nekat, berfikir mungkin keanehan Jungkook disebabkan oleh Park Jimin.

Dan jika itu memang benar bahwa sikap aneh Jungkook diakibatkan oleh _mantan mainannya_ itu, Taehyung bersumpah akan mencincang habis Park Jimin.

"Jungkook _-ah_ selama beberapa hari ini kau bersikap tak biasanya, katakan padaku ada apa?"

Kim Taehyung bertanya khawatir untuk kesekian kalinya, keduanya tengah berada ditaman belakang kampus. Sebelumnya Taehyung menyeret paksa Jungkook yang seolah menghindarinya seharian ini.

"Taehyung _-ah_ , aku ada kelas", Jungkook mengelak lagi, menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung yang menatapnya menyelidik.

"katakan apa ini ulah Jimin? Apa dia melukaimu?", Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya, masih tak menyerah mencari tau ada apa dengan Jungkooknya ini.

Memikirkan Jimin yang mungkin melukai Jungkooknya, meski saat ini Jimin sedang menghilang atau bersembunyi entah dimana, Taehyung akan mencarinya dan membuat pelajaran padanya.

Ada rasa terkejut yang kemudian ditutupinya dengan raut wajah yang mencoba tenang, "tidak", jawabnya.

Taehyung menatapnya tak percaya, mengatakan lewat matanya bahwa ia tau Jungkook tengah berbohong.

"apa kau sangat mencintaiku Taehyung _-ah_?"

Kali ini Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung dengan bahasan yang berbeda dari awal pembicaraan.

Taehyung menampilkan senyum tulus yang menghangatkan hati Jungkook.

"tentu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini mungkin hal teraneh yang pernah aku alami dan aku jadi orang bodoh karena tak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu. dan ini mungkin menggelikan tapi aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisik atau kelebihanmu tapi karena kau seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mampu membuat bajingan Taehyung berubah, aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istriku pula", jelas Taehyung dengan kekehan malu karena pengakuannya.

Jungkook tau Taehyung berkata jujur, binar matanya saat menatap Jungkook mencerminkan semua perasaannya, Taehyung sungguh mencintainya tulus.

Jungkook sangat terharu melihat seberapa dalam perasaan yang dipunya Taehyung padanya. Hati Jungkook pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Taehyung tersentak melihat Jungkook yang kini menampilkan raut kesedihan dengan air mata mengalir jatuh.

"Jungkook _-ah_ , apa aku mengatakan yang salah? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan kepalanya, terisak kecil. "terima kasih Taehyung _-ah_ , aku senang mendengarnya. Aku mencintaimu Taehyung _-ah_ ", Jungkook berucap mencoba menahan tangis yang akan keluar lebih hebat.

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook, menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dikedua pipi yang dihiasi semu.

"tak perlu terima kasih. Aku bahagia kau mencintaiku juga", mencium sekilas dua belah bibir yang bergetar pelan.

' _dan aku terluka karena nya juga', batin jungkook._

Menutup kedua matanya dengan kepala menengadah, membiarkan bibir tipis Taehyung memeta setiap detail wajahnya.

"Taehyung _-ah_?", suara Jungkook sedikit tercekat, bernafas menenangkan sesak didada, "saat ini aku resmi kekasihmu, kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

Taehyung terkejut mendengarnya sebelum senyum cerah yang mengalahkan sinar matahari menghiasi wajah tampannya, "tentu".

Kebahagiaan tak ditutupi Taehyung, memeluk tubuh Jungkook dalam dekapannya. Perjuangannya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

* * *

.

To : Kim Taehyung

From : Park Jimin

Subject : _(none)_

Kembalilah padaku Taehyung dan mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu.

Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, meski kau selalu menghancurkanku sebegitu dalamnya, dan kali ini hatiku kembali kau hancurkan sampai tak tersisa.

Tapi aku akan berbaik hati mengampunimu. Jika tidak, kau akan lihat apa yang bisa aku perbuat !

.

To : Park Jimin

From : Kim Taehyung

Subject : _Perempuan Gila_

Aku tidak tau kau sebegitu tak punya harga dirinya, sayang.

Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menginginkamu, lebih baik kau pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku.

aku punya masa depan yang lebih penting saat ini daripada menanggapi kegilaanmu.

Dan jangan coba-coba kau mengusik calon masa depanku, jika tidak aku bersumpah kau akan mendatangi ajalmu, sayang.

.

To : Kim Taehyung

From : Park Jimin

Subject : _Benarkah?_

Kita lihat dewa kematian lebih dulu mendatangi siapa ! jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal, karena kau sudah menyiakan-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirmu dari pengampunanku.

Rasa cintaku lebih besar dari perempuan itu, kau bahkan tidak tau siapa Jungkook.

Dan ya, aku memang sudah menjadi gila karenamu, cintaku.

.

Kim Taehyung hanya mendengus remeh, tak berniat membalas pesan _email_ yang diterimanya.

Menatap jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, senyum terkembang diwajahnya melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Mengambil handphone dan jaket jinsnya, malam ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tak ingin mengecewakannya dengan raut kesal yang ditampakkan wajahnya atau telat datang menjemput sang calon masa depan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang membahagiakan bagi Taehyung, berkencan sebagaimana pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung merasakan kencan seperti pacaran pada umumnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu kencannya dengan menonton bioskop horror karena Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak menyukai film berbau roman. Taehyung yang takut dengan film sejenis akan menampakkan raut tegang, kadang berteriak kecil yang mendapat kekehan lucu dari Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya.

Membuat wajah Taehyung bersemu malu, takut dianggap sebagai lelaki penakut.

Lalu dilanjut dengan Jungkook yang merajuk manja ingin bermain-main di Game Center, senyum dan tawa menghiasi wajah keduanya sebelum diakhiri dengan makan malam yang Taehyung buat seromantis mungkin di restaurant bintang 5.

Ini malam minggu, taman kota Seoul masih terlihat hidup meski waktu menunjukkan akan memasuki tengah malam. Keduanya memutuskan berjalan-jalan disekitaran taman sebelum akhirnya Jungkook minta diantarkan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini Jungkook _-ah_ "

Taehyung mencium lama kening Jungkook, saat ini keduanya tengah berada didepan pintu apartement biasa milik Jungkook yang berada di lantai atas.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sebelum berucap ragu, "Taehyung _-ah_ , mau menginap?"

Raut terkejut terlihat jelas di ekspresi wajah Taehyung, _apa Jungkook baru saja memintanya menginap?_

Mengabaikan perasaan anehnya, Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Jungkook menampakkan senyum tipis dibibir delimanya.

.

.

Debaran di jantung Taehyung semakin berdebar cepat.

Setelah keduanya memasuki apartement Jungkook, Jungkook pamit untuk membersihkan dirinya dan membiarkan Taehyung meneliti isi apartementnya yang sederhana.

Bosan menunggu Jungkook yang menurutnya terlalu lama, Taehyung menundukan dirinya disofa dengan menghidupkan TV didepannya. Dan berjingkat kaget saat Jungkook datang membawakannya minuman dengan cemilan.

Bau sabun _Citrus_ tercium oleh indra pernafasan Taehyung, dan yang membuat taehyung sangat terkejut sampai berdebar tak menentu adalah Jungkook yang belum memakai pakaiannya.

Tubuh polosnya dililit handuk putih sampai paha, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus tanpa bulu. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah masih meneteskan air.

Wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik tanpa _make-up._

seketika panas langsung menjalar ditubuh Taehyung, kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering.

Jungkook sepertinya tak menyadari telah membangungkan monster dalam diri Taehyung dengan menampilkan dirinya yang seperti itu, mata lapar Taehyung menjelajahi tubuh yang terlilit handuk.

Dua bongkahan kenyal milik Jungkook masih tampak besar meski tanpa _BH_ yang menyangganya.

"maaf Taehyung _-ah_ , aku kalau sudah mandi memang lama tak kenal waktu", wajahnya menunjukkan senyum maaf, "aku lupa kau akan menginap disini dan menungguku tanpa aku beri minum, jadi aku terburu-buru tanpa sempat berpakaian. Maafkan aku ya", jungkook berkata dengan rasa bersalah.

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya susah payah, mengangguk menanggapinya.

Meminum habis cairan kuning digelas yang disodorkan Jungkook, Taehyung sangat kehausan melihat Jungkook yang seolah menggodanya dengan menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan berganti pakaian dulu", tersenyum tipis dan melangkah keruangan yang merupakan kamar milik Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan kedua bongkahan pantat bulat berisinya yang bergoyang.

Menutup matanya, mencoba bernafas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mulai berfikir tidak-tidak, sebelum rasa sakit dibawahnya mulai menyiksa.

Celanannya mengembung, _junior-_ nya meminta pelepasan.

Taehyung bukan orang yang kuat menahan nafsu apalagi melihat Jungkook, perempuan yang dicintainya seperti sengaja menggoda hasratnya. Menghiraukan kata hatinya yang bergejolak batin dengan pikirannya.

Taehyung membiarkan nafsu menguasainya.

Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook yang pintunya terbuka, membuat sang empu kamar terlonjak mendapati Taehyung didepannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berkabut nafsu.

Jungkook yang hendak mengambil baju dilemari pakaiannya, kini ditarik dan dihimpit tubuh Taehyung.

 _ **DEJA VU**_

Posisi seperti ini sama seperti dahulu Taehyung menyatakan rasa cintanya dikelas kosong. Tubuh Jungkook bersandar pada tembok belakangnya.

"Jungkook _-ah_ ", bisik Taehyung tepat dicuping Jungkook, _suaranya yang husky merendah sexy._

"aku menginginkanmu"

Gestur tubuh Jungkook gugup, bernafas susah payah untuk meredakan debaran aneh didadanya yang membuatnya sesak. Menatap kebawah tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Taehyung yang menelanjanginya.

Kedua pipinya merah padam semakin menggoda Taehyung.

Jemari panjang Taehyung mengelus _seductive_ paha mulus Jungkook, naik pasti keatas pada area tengah selangkangannya.

Jungkook terpaku, _kaget_. Menatap Taehyung dengan mata doe nya yang membulat, "Tae—"

"Ssshhh, nikmati saja"

Ucapannya terpotong dengan satu tangan bebas Taehyung yang mengelus bibir merahnya.

Mencium dengan lumatan gairah yang menguasainya, Jungkook kali ini membalas permainan lidah Taehyung.

Kelima jari panjang Taehyung, menggesek _vagina-_ nya yang mulai basah.

Jungkook melenguh melepas tautan bibir keduanya saat jari yang awalnya menggesek lembut miliknya kini bergerak kasar dengan dua jari yang mencapit main-main _clistoris_ -nya.

Bibir Taehyung kini menjelajahi lehernya. jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan Taehyung memberi tanda dikulit tanpa celanya.

Tubuh Jungkook lemas, kakinya seolah menjadi _jeli._ Menahan dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan pada kedua pundak kokoh Taehyung agar tidak terjatuh.

Jari tengah Taehyung sengaja menekan-nekan bagian lubang _vagina-_ nya yang semakin basah sebelum memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam, Jungkook meringis linu dengan rasa tak nyaman pada jari panjang yang mengganjal dilubangnya.

Jari tengahnya bermain dengan gerakan memutar sebelum menambah satu jari lainnya dan menusuknya dengan gerakan _vertikal._

Memeluk leher Taehyung yang kepalanya masih memanja kurvanya, kedua kaki Jungkook bergetar, mata Jungkook menutup akan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Tae-Hh Ahhh"

Rasanya seperti tengah buang air kecil, Jungkook mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari lubang Jungkook yang terlumuri cairan cintanya, Taehyung memasukannya pada mulutnya, menjilat rasa akan Jungkooknya dengan menampilkan senyum menggodanya.

Melepas handuk putih yang melilit tubuh Jungkook dan membuangnya asal, matanya bergerak liar mengagumi tubuh yang lebih _sexy_ dari model pemain porno yang sering ditontonnya.

Terbentuk sempurna seperti _gitar spanyol_ , Kedua gumpalan payudaranya besar dengan perut rata. Pinggangnya juga ramping disertai dua bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat berisi.

Taehyung kelaparan, apalagi saat ini Jungkook menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dingin dengan mata yang menatapnya sayu.

"Kau Cantik Love"

Mencium sekilas hidung bangirnya. Taehyung mengangkat tubuh polos Jungkook yang pasrah dengan gaya pengantin.

Menidurkannya dengan hati-hati pada kasur ranjang yang terbalut sprei berwarna merah muda. Taehyung membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya sebelum bergabung naik keatas ranjang.

Menciumi kening Jungkook lalu turun menggigit main-main hidung bangirnya sebelum kembali mencium bibir yang kini bengkak dengan lumatan lembut.

Kedua tangannya meremas payudara Jungkook dengan jari-jari yang tidak bisa menangkup sepenuhnya bongkahan besar kenyalnya. Kedua jari telunjuk dari kedua tangannya menunjukkan kelihaian dalam bermain dengan putingnya yang mulai tegak, menekan-nekan sebelum mengapitnya.

Jungkook belum pernah dijamah lelaki manapun, ini pertama kalinya seorang lelaki yang Jungkook biarkan bermain dengan tubuhnya, rasa nikmatnya tak terbayangkan yang tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata.

Menghirup udara sekitarnya rakus sebelum nafasnya kembali tersendat, karena ciuman bibir taehyung yang kembali bermain di leher dan dada atasnya.

Dan dilanjutkan dengan mengulum juga menggigit keras kedua putingnya silih berganti sebelum menyusu kehausan.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam memeta seluruh tubuh Jungkook, mengelus perut ratanya.

"Ohh Tae-Hhh", Jungkook menangis membiarkan mata sayu nya menitikan air mata.

bergerak turun, kedua kaki Jungkook dilebarkannya, wajah Taehyung menghadap jelas pada _kemaluan_ nya.

Jungkook malu, wajah memerahnya ia tolehkan kesamping menatap asal. Taehyung terkekeh saat melirik Jungkook sebentar.

Lidah panjangnya kini menjulur, menjilat tanpa _jijik kemaluannya_ hingga bertambah basah dengan liur, menggoda _clistoris_ sebelum kembali menekan masuk vaginannya.

Membuat tubuh jungkook terus mengelinjang enak.

.

"aku akan memasukan milikku love"

Taehyung meminta ijinnya dengan suara parau, memposisikan juniornya yang tegak menyakitkan dari tadi setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jungkook.

Berbeda dengan dua jarinya yang panjang dan kurus, _junior_ Taehyung yang lebih panjang dan besar memaksa masuk pada _vagina_ Jungkook yang belum terjamah _benda berurat._

"AAAKKKHHHHH", berteriak sakit karena Taehyung langsung memasukannya tanpa perlahan.

Jungkook merasa selaput _dara-_ nya semakin sobek dengan cairan merah yang mengalir menodai sprei.

"Engg, Rileks Lo-Vve"

Taehyung mencium, meremas payudaranya kembali demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasa Jungkook.

Sedikit menggeram karena _vagina_ perawan Jungkook yang meremas nikmat, membuatnya ingin segera menumbuk.

Jungkook terisak, me-rileks-kan dirinya sesuai perkataan Taehyung. "kau boleh bergerak tae", isaknya.

"kau yakin?", Taehyung berkata memastikan.

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, menahan rasa sakitnya saat Taehyung memulai tumbukkannya.

Menusuknya dengan ritme teratur, sampai rasa sakitnya kini bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang entah datang darimana.

"Lebih Cepat Tae-Hh", menuruti keinginannya, Taehyung mempercepat ritmenya.

"Akhhhh Disanah Taehyuunghh", Jungkook berteriak, dadanya membusung keatas.

Taehyung menumbuk keras _sesuatu_ yang membawanya terbang kelangit.

Taehyung menampilkan _smirk_ -nya, menemukan _spot_ milik Jungkook. Menumbuk keras _spot_ nya dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Jungkook kehilangan pikirannya, melupakan apapun selain rasa nikmat yang didapatnya.

Atas tubuh Taehyung membungkuk, menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jungkook. Membaui tubuh basah Jungkook yang terbalut keringat, Jungkook akan kembali mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, meremas lebih kuat _junior_ Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tau Jungkook akan kembali keluar, semakin menambah kecepatan ritmenya.

Tubuh atasnya kembali membusung tinggi, Jungkook kembali menggelinjang dengan mata menutup erat.

"TAEHYUNG AHHH", mendesah nyaring dengan cairan yang kembali menyembur.

Kembali mengatur pernafasannya, Jungkook terbaring lemah, _lelah._

Taehyung tersenyum sayang menatapnya. "kau puas Jungkook _-ah_?"

Jungkook mengangguk memandang mengantuk pada Taehyung yang menghentikkan pergerakan _junior-_ nya, agar Jungkook menikmati _pasca orgasme-_ nya dulu.

Jungkook memandang bingung pada Taehyung yang kini menampilkan seringai kecil, "aku akan kembali bergerak".

Jungkook yang paham hanya mengangguk lemah. Taehyung belum mencapai puncaknya, membiarkan _junior_ besarnya kembali menusuk lubang _vagina_ nya.

Kembali bergerak memaju mundurkan _junior-_ nya, Taehyung menggeram rendah dengan _vagina_ sempit yang masih meremas kuat _junior-_ nya.

.

Air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir kali ini bukan karena nikmat, menatap pada sesuatu dipintu kamarnya yang melangkah mendekat.

Mengalihkan tatapannya pada taehyung yang menikmati remasan _vagina_ -nya dengan mata yang menutup erat.

Taehyung sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak surga. Menggerakkkan kembali dengan tempo sangat cepat, mulutnya membuka, "Jung—"

.

— **JLEB—**

 **.**

 **"AARRRGGGHHH"**

Erangan nikmat tak dapat dilanjutkan digantikkan teriakan sakit yang nyaring. Rasa perih terlebih dahulu mendera tubuhnya, sebelum ia bisa mengeluarkan spermanya.

Ada Pisau tajam yang panjang menusuk tepat keletak hatinya berada, dari belakang.

Mulut Taehyung mengeluarkan darah, _terbatuk sakit._ Cairan merah yang ikut menodai tubuh Jungkook dibawahnya.

Seseorang tertawa dari belakang, _suara perempuan yang tak asing_ dipendengaran Taehyung menggema keras.

 **" _hallo sayangku, senang bisa bertemu dewi kematianmu?"_**

Tubuh jungkook bergetar, menatap _ngeri_ pada Taehyung yang masih mengeluarkan batuk darah. Menahan jeritan yang akan dikeluarkan bibir delimanya, Jungkook menggigit kuat hingga berdarah bibir bawahnya.

Ketakutan setengah mati, tubuh jungkook tidak bergeming dari posisinya, _Terlalu Shock._

"Ji-Min?"

Taehyung berucap susah payah menatap Park Jimin yang kini ikut naik keatas ranjang.

Seringai mengerikan tercipta diwajah cantiknya, menatap senang dengan apa yang diperbuatnya pada taehyung.

Menarik keluar pisau yang menghujam punggungnya, Tubuh taehyung terjatuh lemah pada tubuh Jungkook yang masih membatu.

menghela nafas prihatin, Jimin menggulingkan tubuh sekarat Taehyung dari atas jungkook hingga jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

berkata sinis, "rasanya tak menyenangkan bukan saat kau tak bisa mencapai _orgasme_?"

Jimin turun dari ranjang untuk berdiri dihadapan Taehyung yang mencoba bergerak putus asa.

"tak enak bukan karena tidak puas?", tanyanya lagi dengan nada penuh cemoohan, yang tidak mendapat balasan dari taehyung yang menatap nanar lantai.

menatap dengan raut polos pada Kim Taehyung. "Apa kau tau, hatiku sakit karena kau menghujamnnya dengan seribu pisau tajam, apa kau sekarang merasakannya juga bagaimana sakitnya hatiku?"

Jimin mulai terisak, menendang nafsu tubuh Kim Taehyung yang merangkak, _seperti mangsa yang terjebak._

"aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, dan kau menolaknya", kini binar mata cokelatnya menatap taehyung nyalang. "kau ingin membawaku menemui ajal kan Taehyung? Ahhh- lihatlah saat ini kau sendirilah yang akan menemui ajalmu duluan, bukan?", suaranya masih mengalun manja dengan nada penuh racun.

Dan sekarang Park Jimin tertawa keras dengan mata yang mengeluarkan tangisan penuh luka, "aku akan menjadi malaikat kematianmu sayang, seperti yang aku katakan", isaknya.

"Kauu Gil—La, **-Uhukk** \- Chim", berkata dengan tenggorokan yang panas menyakitkan diselingi darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya terus-menerus.

Mata sedih dan kecewa nya seketika menampakkan binar _geli_ , Park Jimin menatap Taehyung seperti bocah yang menatap badut ulang tahun.

"gila? Aku memang gila ! DAN ITU KARENA MU BRENGSEK !", teriaknya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk taehyung murka.

meludah pada taehyung, "berani sekali kau membuangku setelah apa yang aku korbankan padamu bajingan !", Jimin mendesis penuh nada ancaman. "kau pikir selama ini siapa yang memberimu semuanya !"

Mata Taehyung kini menitikkan air mata, mengangkat kepalanya keatas perlahan, menatap memohon pada Jimin, "Maafkan **-Uhukk-** Aku **-Uhukk-** Chim- _Kumohon_ ", pintanya.

park jimin dapat melihat binar ketakutan dikedua bola mata keemasan taehyung membuatnya tertawa seperti orang gila, menggema lebih nyaring memenuhi kamar.

Menendang tubuh Taehyung keras dengan kaki jenjangnya, "KAU BARU MINTA MAAF SETELAH MENGHANCURKAN JIWAKU JADI DEBU? AKU BAHKAN MEMBERI KESEMPATAN TERAKHIR DAN KAU MENOLAKNYA BAJINGAN !"

"ma-af", ucapnya lemah dan bergetar disela siksaan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Menginjak kepala dan punggung Taehyung. park jimin mengatur nafasnya dari berbagai amarah yang merasukinya, matanya semakin menggelap menatap dingin pada tubuh tak berdaya Taehyung. "meminta maaf setelah akan mendekati kematian", ucapnya kembali mengalun lembut.

Memukul keras tubuh yang terus bergetar sakit dengan kakinya yang dipakaikan _hills_ hingga terlentang pasrah, dapat terlihat jelas binar mata Taehyung meminta pengampunannya.

Jimin tersenyum kecut, "aku memaafkanmu cintaku".

Jimin memposiskan kedua kakinya berada di kedua sisi pinggang Taehyung. Mendudukan dirinya di perut telanjang Taehyung yang dipenuhi luka dan warna merah-kebiruan lebam.

"apa kau mencintaiku tae?", Jimin bertanya halus dengan suara serak dan ekspresi terluka, satu tangan bebasnya mengelus wajah kesakitan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, "Aku **—UKKHH –** Mencintaimu-Chim"

Jimin kembali menangis dengan nada yang menyayat hati. Merendahkan tubuh atasnya, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung yang terus mengeluarkan batuk darah. Tanpa jijik park jimin menciumnya dengan lumatan penuh perasaan cinta.

" _kau pembohong",_ jimin berbisik, menatap sayang dan terluka pada Taehyung.

"Ja—Ngan **–Uuhhukk-** Chim"

Mata Taehyung membola takut, memohon agar Jimin tidak berbuat lebih kejam saat dilihatnya satu tangan yang memegang pisau. kini diangkatnya Tinggi,

 _ **"**_ _ **aku juga mencintaimu sayang".**_

Dan menusuk berulang kali dada kim taehyung hingga tergeletak tak bernyawa. Pisau tajamnya dibiarkan tertanam ditempat jantung Kim Taehyung berada.

.

Menjilati darah yang menodai tangannya, Jimin kembali melangkah dan menaiki ranjang mendekati Jungkook yang masih tidak bergeming dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan.

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati perlakuan jimin saat menjilati seluruh tubuh polosnya yang ternoda darah.

Jungkook menghentikkan tangisnya, "Taehyung sudah mati?", bertanya sedikit terisak dengan suara parau.

Jimin menatap sendu pada Jungkook, mencium sekilas bibir bengkaknya dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dikedua pipinya Jungkook dengan jilatan lidahnya juga.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, "dia sudah dineraka sekarang", menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, Park Jimin tersenyum lembut dengan kembali menitikkan air mata, kedua belah bibir gemuknya memeta semua yang ada diwajah jungkook dalam kecupan sayang.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mayat Taehyung? Polisi akan menemukannya dan menangkapku sebagai tersangkanya",

Pembunuhan terjadi di apartement Jungkook dengan pisau daging milik Jungkook pula, tentu jika polisi melakukan penyelidikkan ia yang akan menjadi tersangka utama.

Jimin kini terkekeh, mengibaskan tangannya. "jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Selama uang berkuasa, kita bisa bebas dari jerat hukum apapun"

"sekarang bersihkan dirimu, kita akan pergi dari sini", pinta jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, mengikuti perkataan Park Jimin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seluruh kampus kembali dihebohkan dengan berita hangat, kali ini berita duka.

Kim Taehyung, _sang pangeran kampus,_ diberitakan tewas dimutilasi pembunuh berantai. Polisi menemukan potongan mayatnya ditempat sampah di apartement Taehyung, tak ada bukti satupun hingga polisi kebingungan dan menyatakan ini hanya pembunuhan berantai tanpa motif.

Bagaimanapun sikap Taehyung, seluruh anak dikampus termasuk para perempuan yang disakitinya merasa kehilangan akan sosok Kim Taehyung. Apalagi, Universitas Bangtan kini kehilangan mahasiswa berprestasinya.

Park Jimin, _sang mantan kekasih_ , yang sangat mencintai Taehyung, menangis dan menjerit histeris pada hari pemakaman Taehyung. Mengundang tatapan simpati dengan teman seperkumpulan nya yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Jeon Jungkook, _yang menjadi incaran dan kekasih baru Taehyung_ , pingsan ditempat. Tak terima karena lelaki yang baru beberapa hari menjadi kekasihnya kini terbaring tak bernyawa dipeti mati.

Dua minggu di Bangtan Universitas yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialami sang pangeran kampus, _masih diliputi duka._

Semua anak tak heran saat mendapati Jeon Jungkook juga Park Jimin yang keluar dari Bangtan Universitas. Keduanya adalah orang yang mencintai pangeran kampus, mengingat banyaknya kenangan yang ada di kampus akan sang pangeran. Tentu keduanya akan memilih pergi untuk melupakan kejadian tragis yang dialami sang pangeran, setidaknya begitulah menurut pandangan mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua wanita cantik yang diam-diam menjadi pusat perhatian dari penumpang lain yang kagum termasuk para pramuniaga karena penampilan keduanya yang _bak model_ papan atas, tengah duduk bersebelahan di pesawat _class_ satu tujuan PARIS, Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Senyum _seksi_ menghiasi wajah Jimin dengan ekspresi senang sedang disebelahnya Jungkook tengah menatap kosong pada jendela kecil pesawat yang menampakkan awan putih.

Mengangkat tangan Jungkook dan menciumi lembut punggung tangannya, sehingga menarik _atensi_ Jungkook yang kini mata keduanya bersitatap, mempertemukan dua warna berbeda dari coklat tua dan hitam malam.

"kita akan memulai hidup baru, Jungkook", menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang memandang tajam, "kumohon jangan mencoba mengkhianatiku seperti Taehyung"

Jungkook tersenyum diwajah cantiknya dengan kilat aneh dimatanya yang tak dapat dijelaskan, bergerak mendekat mencium bibir merah gemuk Jimin. _**"ofcourse, my doll"**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 **tadinya mau nyelesaiin cerita yang belum complete, ehh.. jadinya malah buat cerita aneh kaya gini, wkwkwk**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : (WARNING ALERT!) HARAP BACA, INI SEX SCENE YURI/GIRLXGIRL/GIRLSLOVE**

 ** _BEFORE I KILL YOU..._**

 ** _aku hidup dalam kegilaan, dimana tak satupun dari kita akan menggunakan akal sehat._**

 ** _(linda -kyanzha16-)_**

.

.

.

"kau pikir dirimu itu siapa, ya, Jeon Jungkook!" Perempuan bermata cokelat itu berkata sambil menekan sosok perempuan lainnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi di dinding kamar apartementnya yang kecil. "Kau sepertinya mengabaikan semua ancamanku, sepertinya aku harus memberikan hukuman yang tepat untukmu sekarang ...", seringai jahat terbentuk di bibir gemuknya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia memperlihatkan pisau lipatnya yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya, pisau lipat jenis _Stiletto_ dengan sistem _Switchblade_ , saat _si surai_ _Blonde-Brown_ menekan tombol untuk mendorong pisau terbuka, dan tanpa ragu menggoreskannya dengan lembut disepanjang lekuk leher jenjang _si surai Hitam,_ perempuan berkulit _Alabaster_ itu jelas _shock_ , mata bulatnya membola lebar.

Cairan merah turun mengalir keluar bersamaan ujung pisau tajam yang mengiris kulitnya, tidak terlalu deras, jatuh dari kulit selangka mengotori bahu dan dadanya yang terbalut pakaian santai.

Jeon Jungkook tengah ketakutan, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan perempuan bermarga _**Park**_ saat netranya digulirkan untuk mengamati wajah saingannya.

Perempuan itu sedang menutup matanya, menyembunyikan iris hitam yang menurut pemuda dikampusnya mampu membuat siapapun _tenggelam_. Gigi kelincinya menyembul keluar, sedang menggigit kuat bawah bibir kenyalnya yang penuh. Ekspresinya sangat kentara tengah menahan ringisan.

Perempuan sakit itu, _**Park Jimin**_ , merasakan kesenangan yang menjalar di vena-nya ketika melihat perempuan yang sangat dibencinya itu tampak tak berdaya.

Tubuh montoknya itu bergetar dalam tekanan-nya.

Kegilaan dari berbagai emosi menyakitkan yang membakar amarah dari ego dan kecemburuannya beberapa menit lalu, kini mengaburkan visinya saat melihat _sosok_ yang akan diberinya pelajaran itu tampak pasrah dalam kungkungannya, hal-hal dari rencana jahatnya digantikan dengan keinginan gila yang lain.

Ia tahu jelas emosi apa yang memenuhinya kini; Ia menginginkan kuasa atas perempuan bermarga _Jeon_ itu. Ego nya memberitahunya bahwa _si surai hitam_ itu harus tahu tempatnya tak lebih dibawah seorang Park Jimin.

"J-Ji-Jimine..."

Jimin tersadar, keluar dari lamunannya. Menatap tajam iris Jungkook; tercermin refleksi dirinya saat ia memandang ke kedalaman mata malam yang berembun.

Raut Jungkook tengah memohon. Kedua belah bibir ranumnya terbuka sedikit, masih menyembulkan dua gigi putih kelincinya. Bau dari nafasnya yang harum menerpa permukaan wajah Jimin dengan sensasi panas.

Jungkook hendak berbicara, sedikit ragu, namun—

Jimin segera menarik pisau lipat kecilnya yang masih bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Jungkook menjauh dan menjatuhkannya kelantai dengan bunyi _**'Tring'**_ nyaring. Tangan kirinya yang kosong mulai menyisir mahkota jelaga Jungkook dengan jari-jari gemuknya.

 _Jungkook menahan nafasnya_. _Menelan kembali kata-kata yang belum sempat terucap._

Jimin menyukai-nya; perasaan jari-jarinya yang bermain disepanjang untaian panjang helai milik Jungkook, surainya begitu lembut, bersinar dan tercium seperti _Strawberry._

Tubuh Jungkook membeku. Perlakuan ini jelas menyentak hal apapun yang dibayangkan Jungkook dari sosok Jimin.

Dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai seorang Jimin ' _ **Sang Primadona Kampus'**_.

Jungkook perlahan _rileks_.

—Namun tak sampai hitungan menit, tubuhnya kembali menegang kala Jimin menggenggam kuat surainya, _**menyentaknya**_. Matanya seketika menyipit, kembali menatap tajam, wajahnya memerah marah, "aku. Sangat. Membencimu. Jeon Jungkook!" bentaknya, meludah penuh dengan racun.

Dan dengan kasar Jimin membenturkan kepala Jungkook berulang kali pada tembok beton dibelakangnya, jeritannya keluar menyakitkan tenggorokannya setiap kali kepalanya berciuman dengan dinding.

Jungkook bisa merasakan aliran darah yang keluar dari kepalanya mengalir melewati kelopak matanya yang mengabur sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan bertemu kegelapan.

...

...

...

 _"Jadi kau pikir kau bisa menggantikan posisiku dikampus dan juga mencoba merebut Taehyung dariku?"_

Jungkook mengerang mendengar dengungan suara yang pastinya berada dekat dengannya. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya, denyutan menyiksa dikepalanya membuatnya mengerang sakit seketika. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Jungkook mencoba membiasakan pengelihatannya yang buram dan memfokuskannya pada bayangan seseorang yang berada _**diatasnya?.**_

Mengernyit bingung namun sesaat kemudian matanya membola ketika kesadarannya sepenuhnya pulih.

Tubuhnya tanpa sadar mengambil antisipasi saat Jimin tertawa dingin sembari memandanginya _intens_ ; _membuat Jungkook menggigil_.

Jimin menampar Jungkook nyaring saat ia menggeliat resah— _Jungkook menarik-narik tali tambang yang diikat ketat dikedua pergelangan tangannya dikepala ranjang kamar tidurnya sendiri_. Mendesis dengan nada penuh peringatan, "itu terlalu buruk untukmu, Jeon Jungkook, lihatlah kau tampak sangat menyedihkan saat ini, aku bahkan bisa meninggalkanmu mati terikat di sini dan takkan ada yang akan menolongmu".

Jimin menepuk pipi berdenyut Jungkook; _yang disebabkan tamparannya_. "Atau yang lebih buruk lagi aku bisa membiarkanmu dinikmati dengan beberapa lelaki suruhanku dan membiarkan seluruh kampus tahu, kau tak lebih dari seorang jalang!", mata Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam. Hal itu membuat Jimin sangat kesal, sehingga ia kembali mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan pipi gembul Jungkook yang kini bengkak.

"Sekarang, sekarang Jungkook, berhenti membuat perlawanan dan jangan menangis—". Jimin tersenyum remeh melirik genangan cairan asin di mata bulatnya, sekali saja Jungkook berkedip, cairan panas itu akan jatuh keluar. "Karena aku tidak akan merasa kasihan sama sekali denganmu"

Jungkook mencoba tenang, meski begitu tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti gelisah; _nafasnya sedikit tak menentu dengan berat tubuh Jimin yang duduk menindihnya disekitaran pinggangnya._

"kumohon Jiminie, lepaskan aku, sudah kubilang aku tak tahu apapun dan aku menyesal untuk apapun perbuatanku yang membuatmu marah tanpa sengaja hingga seperti ini, _**aku berjanji akan menjauhi Taehyung mulai sekarang**_!". Jungkook memohon mencoba beralasan dengan Jimin. Meskipun ia sadar bagian akhir perkataannya itu bohong.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai, "Dan aku percaya kau menyesal, Jungkookie. Tapi... Aku masih harus menghukummu"

Jungkook mulai panik, _**lagi,**_ siapa yang tahu jenis penyiksaan sakit apa yang direncanakan Park Jimin untuknya?!

Jimin menertawakan ekspresi ketakutan Jungkook yang kentara.

Melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuh Jungkook, juga membebaskannya kekangan tali yang melukai pergelangannya. Kedua tangannya terasa kebas; _luka lecet dari tambang tampak jelas mengitari kedua tangannya dengan warna merah –kebiruan._

Jungkook tidak bergerak ataupun mengucapkan sesuatu, kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bergetar kedingingan saat hawa dingin angin malam menerpa tubuh telanjangnya dari pintu jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Menjauh dari hangat suhu tubuh mangsanya, Jimin turun dari ranjang kecil Jungkook untuk berdiri didekat jendela.

—Bersandar dengan kedua tangan disilangkan dibawah payudaranya. Netra coklatnya kini dipenuhi kabut, secara terang-terangan memindai setiap lekuk tubuh polos tanpa cela Jungkook, harus Jimin akui tubuh Jungkook memang terbentuk dengan bagus, saingannya itu sangat mirip dengan _Boneka Barbie_ koleksinya— _cantik dan menawan_. Kedua gumpalan payudaranya— _besar_. Perutnya rata dengan lekuk pinggangnya yang ramping, belum lagi dua bongkahan pantatnya bulat berisi.

Kekaguman terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin menjilati bibir gemuknya yang merah saat matanya berhenti meneliti keindahan dibawah perut Jungkook,— _area surgawi-nya_. Seperti anak berusia 12 tahun, kewanitaannya terlihat mulus.

Semu merah tersiram diwajah Jungkook tatkala ia melirik sekilas apa yang dilakukan Jimin sebelum mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping, kesisi yang berlawan dari tempat Jimin meneliti dirinya.

Jimin tersenyum miring— menghampiri Jungkook dengan langkah pelan. Duduk dikasur sebelah tubuhnya, Jungkook sekali lagi tersentak saat dirasa jari-jari dingin tangan kanan Jimin bergerak dari bawah kedua kakinya yang menempel rapat; _dengan main-main berlari kearah pahanya dengan seductive_. Memberikan sensasi menggigil kembali pada tubuh Jungkook.

Akan bohong rasanya jika Jungkook tidak merasakan sesuatu akan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, _**ia terangsang**_. Jungkook kian merapatkan pahanya, elusan Jimin berpengaruh besar pada kewanitaannya yang kini berkedut-kedut.

 _Menekan kuat kedua bibirnya untuk menahan rengekan-nya keluar._

Sentuhannya terasa lembut bagaikan beludru, mengelus paha-kanan kirinya bergantian sebelum rengekan Jungkook berubah menjadi jeritan terkejut— _**jimin meremas kuat paha kirinya**_. Kuku-Kuku panjang dan bagus yang dihiasi _cat ungu_ sengaja menggali kedalam kulit daging pahanya.

Jimin tertawa serak melihat Jungkook kesakitan, sedang mencoba merangkak menjauh darinya. _**Yang sia-sia**_.

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya lemas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Jimin pasti melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya saat ia pingsan!

Jimin itu perempuan sama sepertinya; _sama-sama makhluk lemah lembut_. Dan memang seperti itulah Park Jimin, Primadona Kampus yang terkenal di Universitas-Nya dengan _**Kecantikan**_ dan _**Keanggunan Diri**_ kecuali fakta bahwa ia memang _**sangat sombong**_ dan _**senang membual**_.

 _Namun entah mengapa Sosok Jimin yang ada bersamanya saat ini tak pernah ia perkirakan ada didalam dirinya._

Jungkook tahu Jimin itu memang _nekat,_ banyak desas-desus yang beredar mengenai Primadona Kampus yang masih berdasarkan rumor. Jungkook tidak menyangka, sosok kejam dalam diri Jimin benar-benar ada dan sekarang tengah dikeluarkannya untuk menyakitinya hanya karena seorang pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung?

 _ **Yang benar saja!**_ Pesona **'Pangeran Kampus'** yang dimiliki _Tuan Muda Kim_ itu memang luar biasa, hingga mampu membuat perempuan disebelahnya ini bertindak sedemikian rupa mengerikan padanya.

 _Tentu saja,_ mencintai _Iblis Taehyung_ mampu membuat perempuan manapun hilang akal. **Jungkook tahu itu!** Sebab tidak hanya segelintir perempuan kampus yang sakit hati dipermainkannya ataupun Jimin yang gila saat ini. satu-satunya saudari-nya, kakak-nya tercinta, JEON JUNGRI pun kehilangan masa depannya akibat mempercayai pemuda itu.

 _ **Taehyung tak lebih dari sebuah Toxic.**_

Disisi lain, Jimin sangat menyukainya; _melihat keadaan Jungkook yang gemetar olehnya_. _**Ia sangat sangat menyukainya.**_ Menatap paha yang lecet oleh kekejaman kuku cantiknya. Perasaan menggebu karena gairah langsung mengalir disetiap alirah darah tubuhnya. Perasaan ini sungguh baru baginya, _hasrat aneh_ , yang belum pernah ia rasa bahkan saat ia sedang bergumul saling menciptakan _ekstasi_ bersama Taehyung.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat, Jimin mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya yang membuatnya semakin tak sabar. Pembalasannya untuk menyingkirkan Jeon Jungkook berubah seketika dalam niatannya dengan yang lain dan Jimin tahu apapun yang akan ia lakukan pada jungkook untuk memberinya pelajaran— Pasti akan menyenangkannya lebih dari pelayanan Taehyung.

Jimin membuat Jungkook menatap tepat kematanya, memelototi perempuan malang itu dan menyebabkan lebih banyak air mata jatuh dari mata _blackhole_ -nya. "Sudah waktunya untuk memberimu pelajaran, Jungkookie _-ah_ , dan aku tahu aku akan menyukai menyiksamu sebanyak kau akan menikmatinya nanti", desis Jimin seraya menyeringai lebar.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berteriak, "Kumohon Jimin, jangan! Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, tolong hentikan!"

Jimin tertawa lebih keras lagi, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, _pelacurku yang cantik_ , dan aku akan membuatmu merasakan sesuatu ... aku rasa kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting malam ini" katanya dengan nada manis sambil mencangkup wajah Jungkook oleh jari-jari tangan kirinya.

Jimin menampar keras pipinya kembali,

kian menambah rasa panas terbakar dipipi-nya yang sudah bengkak. Ia membuang kepalanya jatuh, menyentaknya kebawah, wajahnya menempel pada bantal dengan posisi miring. Surainya yang berantakan, menutupi sebagian wajah terlukanya.

— _ **Lagi**_ , Jimin suka melakukannya, tangannya panas setelah bertabrakan dengan pipi gembulnya.

 _Suara isakan Jungkook terdengar indah dipendengarannya._

Menatap tubuh Jungkook sekali lagi. Jimin membiarkan tangannya mengelus kulit porselen halus - _pelan dan lembut_ \- tangannya bergerak memeta dari atas ke-bawah dan bergerak kembali dari bawah ke-atas. Hangat dan _oh-_ kulit yang disentuhnya... terasa seperti sutera.

Menangkup pipi _gadis kelinci-nya._ Jungkook melirik sayu ke arah mata cokelat Jimin, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dimainkan Jimin.

Jimin menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kaget. Jungkook menutup maniknya, pada awalnya ia berjuang melepaskan ciuman bernafsu Jimin tetapi segera berhenti melihat betapa sia-sianya perlawanannya. _Sedikit ragu_ , Ia mulai membalas ciumannya saat merasakan bahwa bibir jimin begitu penuh— _kenyal dan manis,_ menciumnya rakus hampir penuh amarah.

Ciuman itu membuat Jungkook mempertanyakan kewarasannya juga. _**Ia Sangat Menikmatinya**_.

Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan yang tampak rapuh diluar, yang selalu Taehyung manfaatkankan untuk keuntungannya, saat ini tampak berbeda dan begitu penuh dominasi? _Meski kegilaannya masih ada._

Pikiran Jungkook terganggu oleh Jimin yang mendorong-nya untuk mengakhiri ciumannya. Jungkook mendongak menatap Jimin diatasnya, maniknya membola lebar ketika Jimin mulai melepas bajunya sendiri dengan gerakan tergesa, —dan hanya meninggalkan _Bra_ dan _G-String_ yang menutupi _surgawi-nya_.

Primadona Kampus... penuh dengan Pesona. Benar-benar indah dan— _ **cantik**_.

Kulit yang sama putih dan halus sepertinya, sangat menggoda. wajah memerah yang disirami gairah terlarang, menambah kesan _sexy_ akannya. Bibir gemuknya yang basah menampilkan senyum miring setengah dengan mata menyayu, _menatap lekat padanya_ , dikedalaman iris cokelatnya ada keinginan mendesak yang menjanjikan kenikmatan.

Apa yang dilihatnya dari Jimin terlalu banyak. Pandangannya sepenuhnya mengabur, _Rasionalitas-Nya_ sepertinya akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

 _ **Park Jimin; Perempuan Gila; Sadis dan begitu mendamba cinta Taehyung.**_ Namun saat ini tengah berada diatasnya, mengontrolnya dalam kesenangan, menekan tubuh keduanya bersama, mengerang tepat dicupingnya dan menjilatinya sensual.

Park Jimin yang menggairahkan dirinya dan penuh dosa. Seorang, _Aphrodithe..._

...

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Jiminie?", Jungkook bertanya terengah-engah ketika Jimin turun dari atas tubuhnya kesisi ranjang dan kembali menempatkan kedua kaki lincahnya dilantai dingin,—berdiri menghadap Jungkook yang mengernyit.

Maniknya cokelatnya membalas dengan tatapan _mencemooh_ lalu mulai membuka satu-satunya pakaian dalam terakhir yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Jungkook menatap tak percaya saat dia menyaksikan Park Jimin melepaskan _Bra-Nya_ dalam gerakan _slow motion_ dan dengan _seductive_. Mengelus perut ratanya sendiri, sebelum kedua tangannya bermain-main di _G-String Nya_ dan melepaskan untaian tali pita dikedua sisi pinggang bawahnya - _meluncurkannya turun_ \- menampilkan keindahan dari kewanitaannya yang gemuk.

Jimin kemudian berjalan ke meja rias Jungkook yang berada di dekat kasurnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana kedua pantat sintalnya bergerak, dan mengambil sebuah benda dari tas miliknya yang ia simpan disana, mata Jungkook melebar lagi ketika dia menyadari bahwa benda yang Jimin ambil adalah _pistol._

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu J-J-Jiminie?" Jungkook bertanya dengan gugup berusaha bangun; _susah payah dengan tubuh gemetar lemas_.

Ia mencoba pergi ketika Jimin mulai memuat senjata itu.

Sambil menyeringai, Jimin mulai berjalan ke arah perempuan yang wajahnya dipenuhi berbagai kengerian dan tatapan memohon itu. Menghalangi jalan keluarnya dipintu kamar. mencengkram lengan Jungkook dengan menyakitkan, sebelum, _**Lagi,**_ menampar keras Jungkook dengan gema nyaring hingga membuat tubuh gemetarnya jatuh mencium lantai. _**Hal yang disukainya**_.

Mengunci pintu dibelakangnya dan membawa kunci-kunci miliknya dalam genggamannya. Jimin berjalan santai ke ranjang kusut, duduk dengan kaki menyilang diujung sisi ranjang, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Jungkook sedetikpun. "Sekarang Jungkook, hukumanmu..." —menodongkan pistol di pangkuannya kearah Jungkook. "Merangkak kemari dan puaskan aku!", suaranya terdengar ramah seolah hendak menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

jimin menunggu, memiringkan pistol itu dengan wajah licik.

 _'jimin pasti benar-benar sudah gila, apa yang salah dengannya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar ia akan bertindak seperti ini terhadap sesama jenis sebelumnya, terlebih terhadap perempuan yang merebut pujaannya. Oh tapi mengapa aku harus mengeluh? Dia mendatangi aku ditempat pertama, bukankah ini akan berguna untuk melanjutkan sisa rencanaku?',_ Jungkook berpikir pada dirinya sendiri saat dia mulai merangkak seperti anak anjing yang patuh mendekati Tuan-Nya, dan mengangkang kedalam pangkuan Jimin.

Kedua remaja perempuan itu saling menatap satu sama lain— Jimin dengan cepat mengambil bibir ranum Jungkook dan saling menghancurkan mulut mereka; _Menggigit, menjilat dan saling mengecap darah dari luka gigitan masing-masing._

Jungkook segera mulai menggiling Jimin, mendorongnya untuk tertidur dikasur yang dibalut _sprei merah muda_ , pinggulnya bergerak dengan ciuman panas yang menyebabkan kedua remaja perempuan itu merintih didalam cumbuannya.

Jimin kemudian memisahkan diri, mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak, menarik jungkook keras agar berbaring disebelahnya, "Aaakhh" tangannya dengan kasar menyentuh buah dada menggempal, meremasnya sampai puas tanpa belas kasih. Menekan kuat pinggang rampingnya, kukunya lagi-lagi menggali kedalam kulitnya, menariknya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman di atas kasur.

Menelantangkan tubuh Jungkook yang miring kearahnya. Jimin segera bergerak bangkit, mendaki di atas Jungkook, jimin kembali menekan tubuh keduanya.

"Ohh... Gods", keluh Jungkook.

Rasanya sangat luar biasa, kedua gumpalan buah dada keduanya menyatu saling menekan. Jimin memposisikan kedua paha kakinya berada ditengah paha Jungkook— paha padatnya dengan sengaja menggesek pada _surgawi_ Jungkook _yang basah_ begitupun miliknya yang sengaja ia gesekan dipaha mulus Jungkook.

"Eunggg", keduanya mengerang bersamaan.

Jungkook kagum pada seberapa lihainya Primadona Kampus, _tidak ingin kalah_ , Jimin tersenyum ketika si _gadis bergigi kelinci_ itu beringsut menekan lebih kuat pinggul keduanya. Telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya bermain dipunggungnya; _mengelusnya putus asa sebelum berlari turun ke dua bongkahan kenyal pantat-nya, dengan lancang tangannya menampar pipi pantatnya_.

Jimin sedikit merintih saat memanja leher Jungkook dengan jilatan basah dan kecupan bernoda, sampai akhirnya tenggorokannya tersedak— Jungkook meremat pantat kenyalnya dan membantu-nya menekan-menggesek lebih keras pada paha Jungkook mengirimkan gelombang listrik kenikmatan melalui tubuh Jimin.

Jungkook, mengerang _**lagi**_ dan _**lagi**_ , menyodorkan pinggulnya sedikit untuk mendapat tekanan yang lebih nikmat dari paha Jimin.

Mulutnya membuka-tutup, mencoba mempertahankan pernafasannya yang kian sulit saat lidah Jimin menyapu permukaan leher— turun ke dada-nya untuk mengambil salah satu buah dadanya kedalam mulutnya; _mengulum dan menggigit putingnya sebelum menyusu rakus_.

Tangannya mengelus helai hitam dan pipi bengkaknya, menekan bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari mungilnya dan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook yang penuh liur, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dan mengajak bermain lidah merah muda-nya yang menganggur.

Satu tangan lainnya meremas _sprei_ kuat seraya menahan bobotnya agar tidak sepenuhnya terjatuh diatas tubuh molek Jungkook.

Jimin mendesah puas, senang bermain-main dengan puting Jungkook yang sepenuhnya tegak dan basah oleh liurnya. Mengagumi bagaimana terampilnya ia menciptakan _kissmark_ diseluruh leher dan dada atas Jungkook. Belum lagi kesenangan dibawahnya masih berlanjut, saling menggesek putus asa untuk mendapat lebih banyak kesenangan. Kewanitaan keduanya benar-benar basah dan licin.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang berkabut menyaksikan jungkook menjilati dan menghisap jari-jarinya seperti anak kucing yang mencoba menikmati makanannya.

Menonton Jungkook menghayati hal itu dengan mata tertutup dan wajah porselennya merah dihiasi nafsu, sangat pasrah dan menikmati perlakuaan kasarnya, mengejutkan Jimin betapa ia sangat menginginkan- _ **tidak-**_ membutuhkan Jungkook untuk melepaskan seluruh emosi dan rasa sakit hatinya dalam percumbuan panas, persetan dengan rencana-nya diawal.

Masalah awal yang mengakibatkan semua ini terjadi bisa diselesaikannya nanti. _**Ia menginginkan pelampiasan**_. Jimin jadi semakin tidak sabar.

Menghentikan kegiatannya untuk hidangan utama. Jungkook menatapnya bertanya, sedikit tidak rela kehilangan rasa panas dari kontak fisik. Jimin mulai tersenyum kali ini dengan tulus, hati Jungkook berdesir karena senyuman itu _begitu hangat_ terlebih Jimin sangat seksi dengan tatapan laparnya; _yang dengan senang hati Jungkook akan membiarkan dirinya dilahap habis sepuasnya oleh Jimin_.

Lupakan mereka ber- _gender_ sama, toh Jungkook pun tidak semurni yang diperlihatkan pada semua orang. Lagipula siapa yang mampu menolak pesona Primadona Kampus yang seksi?

Jimin memiringkan tubuh Jungkook dan mengubah posisi keduanya menjadi 69.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan", katanya serak memerintah.

Ragu-ragu sejenak, Jungkook menempatkan kedua kaki Jimin dipundaknya dan kepalanya diantara kedua paha Jimin— mengikuti apa yang Jimin lakukan terhadapnya.

Ada perasaan malu didalam dirinya ketika Jimin menghirup keras bagian _**terlarangnya**_ dan mengatakan miliknya _berbau harum_. Netra hitamnya menatap takjub pada _Milik Jimin_. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia gugup namun kewanitaan Jimin terlihat _lezat_ dan berbau harum mawar juga.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diposisi seperti ini. **OH TUHAN... Jungkook bahkan masih perawan!** Dan ia praktis menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dalam belaian seorang perempuan sadis yang berfikir ia tak lebih dari sebuah duri dihubungannya bersama pemuda Playboy-Nya dan beberapa saat yang lalu berniat menghabisinya!

 _ **Tetapi ia juga menginginkan ini**_.

Terlepas dari hal apapun setelah ini bersama Jimin akan menguntungkannya atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Jungkook tidak mau menghentikan dirinya sampai disini- _yah seperti jimin akan membebaskannya saja-._

Tubuh Jungkook dipenuhi kebutuhan hasrat yang membara. _Terkutuklah Ia, Jimin dan gairah terpendamnya yang menyukai sisi gelap Park Jimin yang membuatnya_ _ **sakit.**_

"Aku tidak peduli lagi bahwa ini pemerkosaan, aku ingin Jiminie dan aku menginginkannya SEKARANG!", katanya tanpa mampu berpikir _koheren_ lagi ketika Jimin tanpa ragu menyeruput s _urgawinya_ dimulutnya. Menjilatinya, bermain diarea klistoris, mengigit kecil membuat tubuh Jungkook merinding geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Jungkook _refleks_ merapatkan kedua kakinya, menekan kuat kepala Jimin dipahanya. Jimin tidak keberatan malah semakin memanja _Milik-Nya_ dengan lidah lihai— menekan-nekan _lubang kewanitaannya_ , menciptakan lenguhan teredam dari Jungkook yang melakukan hal sama pada Jimin.

"Apa ini baru untukmu? Bersama seseorang sepertiku? Apakah pelacur sepertimu suka diperlakukan seperti ini?", Jimin bertanya disela jilatannya.

"Emmm..."

"katakan padaku?!" Tuntutnya dengan tamparan keras di pantatnya.

"Yah... Semua ini baru untukku", jawabnya terengah.

Tubuh Jimin membeku sesaat mendengarnya, kulumannya di kemaluan Jungkook terhenti. Jungkook merengek kecil layaknya bocah yang kehilangan kado natalnya. _Namun ia tidak berkata apapun_.

"Kau masih perawan?"

Jungkook ikut menghentikan lumatannya juga. Menekan bibirnya sendiri, rasa dari _Milik Jimin_ menempel di lidahnya, ia terdiam dan seperti ragu untuk menjawab. Memilih untuk mengelus paha Jimin.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentaknya, Jimin orang yang tak sabaran rupanya. Menampar lagi keras paha-nya yang sudah perih dan lecet akibat kuku-kuku berwarnanya yang panjang. Seluruh tubuhnya dianiaya oleh perempuan sadis macam Jimin dan Jungkook bahkan tidak berniat membuat tubuh Jimin sama memarnya. Terlebih kukunya tidak ada yang panjang sama sekali!

Sedikit meringis dan mengendus kesal dalam hati, Jungkook menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, tidak juga dengan perempuan. Ya, aku masih perawan Jiminie"

Fakta itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan sebenarnya, terlebih Jungkook hanya fokus untuk mengejar impiannya dulu, bersaing bersama _Sang Kakak Tercinta_ untuk menjadi yang terbaik sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan Kakak-Nya karena Kim Taehyung brengsek yang mencampakkannya; memperdayanya dalam cinta palsu satu malam hingga membuatnya bunuh diri.

 _ **Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah untuk balas dendam.**_

Itulah yang menjadikannya anak pendiam, tak lagi seceria dulu. Ia tidak ingin bergaul dengan siapapun lagi apalagi berteman selain menuntut balas pada Kim Taehyung— Membuatnya jatuh tergila-gila padanya- _ **sudah berhasil-**_ menuruti semua keinginannya, membuatnya merana dan meninggalkannya dengan tanpa harapan hingga hidupnya akan putus asa dan sama menderitanya seperti yang dirasakan kakaknya. **Sungguh, Jungkook berharap ia mati.**

Sayangnya, ia lupa untuk memperkirakan Park Jimin.

Catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri, _'jangan pernah menganggap remeh orang yang dibakar api cemburu, karena mereka bisa berbuat lebih nekat'._

 **Tetapi tentu saja,** mengakui dirinya masih perawan pada perempuan lainnya terlebih Park Jimin, membuatnya malu seakan ia memang tidak menarik perhatian satu Pria manapun untuk menidurinya.

Namun- _Oh_... Bukankah Jimin akan dapat menguntungkannya? _Yah, tentu saja, bawa saja jimin masuk kedalam rencananya._

...

Park Jimin terkekeh geli, menggeleng tidak percaya. Rumor yang mengatakan Jungkook masih perawan ternyata benar adanya.

Jungkook berdecak sebal mendengar suara kekehan Jimin.

Jimin mencium pahanya penuh kasih. "jangan khawatir, kau akan menyukainya... _ **jalang kecilku**_ "

Kembali menjilati kewanitaannya, mendatangkan lenguhan nikmat kembali dari mulut Jungkook.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan padamu"

Jimin menjilati ketiga jari-jarinya sendiri, melumurinya dengan air liurnya hingga benar-benar basah. "Rileks... Oke?", meskipun Jungkook tidak mengangguk, Jimin tahu ia mendengarkan.

Jimin mendorong masuk satu jari tengahnya. Nafas Jungkook tersendat, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya. _Oh sial, rasanya sakit dan sangat tidak nyaman._ Kuku Jimin menyakitinya, membuatnya perih, meneroboskan jari tengahnya sekaligus.

Jungkook menggigir bibir bawahnya kuat hampir membuatnya berdarah menahan rasa sakit. Tangannya mencengkram paha Jimin. Tubuhnya tidak bisa _rileks,_ penuh antisipasi apalagi Jimin langsung menggerakan jari tengahnya _maju-mundur_ , lalu _berputar-putar_ didalamnya tanpa membuat Jungkook terbiasa menyesuaikan.

Tanpa peringatan lainnya, jari lainnya ikut menggali masuk dengan kuku tajam yang merobek selaput dara-nya. Melakukan hal yang sama tanpa Jungkook bisa terbiasa dengan kedua jari gemuk Jimin di lubang perawannya.

 **FUCK!** Ini seperti siksaan rasanya, kenikmatannya hilang seketika.

"Arrgghhh..." Kali ini rasa sakitnya tak bisa ia tahan saat Jimin memasukan _Jari Ketiga-Nya_ dengan tergesa. Kuku-kuku tajam itu benar-benar menyakitinya.

Jungkook terisak, matanya berkaca-kaca dan saat ia berkedip, setitik air mata jatuh menetes ke permukaan bantal. _Sialan, Park Jimin pasti sengaja melakukannya!_

Jimin tampak berbeda, ia _sangat_ menikmatinya. Kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya— Bagaimana _Lubang Vagina_ Jungkook melahap tiga jarinya.

Lubang Jungkook ketat dan menekan kuat jari-jarinya. Jimin meneteskan liur diujung bibirnya, _ia kelaparan_. Tak pernah ia membayangkan mencicipi lawan sejenisnya akan sebegini membuatnya hilang akal. Ia bahkan tak pernah tertarik pada perempuan manapun. _**Atau mungkin karena perempuan ini Jungkook?**_ Saingannya, orang yang sebanding dengannya dalam segala hal? Yang mengancam posisinya sebagai primadona kampus?

 _ **Apa ini yang membuat Taehyung berpaling darinya?**_ Karena Jungkook masih _Suci_ dan _Terjaga_ sedang ia sudah pernah terjamah beberapa kali? Atau wajah cantiknya dan bagaimana ia terlihat rapuh dan pasrah dalam kungkungan? Dan menunggu seorang _monster_ untuk menghancurkannya?

Jungkook terlihat sejuta kali lebih cantik saat ia menangis, memohon, terluka, dan melenguh dalam _ekstasi_.

Jimin bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika ia menikmati Jungkook sebagai seorang lelaki? Bukankah enak dimanja dengan lubang ketat yang belum terjamah? _**Uh,**_ pikiran Jimin meninggalkan kewarasannya. Ia ingin menggapai surga segera hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa terus melecehkan tubuh Jungkook.

 _Dan ia akan membuat Jungkook ikut menggapai surga bersamanya._

Mengabaikan desisan sakit dari mulut Jungkook. Tangannya terus bergerak liar didalam _Lubang Vaginanya_. Sebelum akhirnya Jimin tersenyum senang, desisan sakit jungkook berubah menjadi lenguhan nikmat.

"Ou-Oohhh~ Jimin~", erangnya keras. Tubuh Jungkook melengkung, bergetar, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melebar. _**Jimin menekan spotnya**_.

"Kau suka itu". Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat. _Jimin menekannya lagi_ , mendatangkan erangan lainnya dari Jungkook yang mendapatkan lebih banyak kesenangan.

Menatapnya secara tidak sengaja, membuat kemaluan Jimin basah kembali dengan kedutan minta diisi. "Lakukan hal yang sama untukku Jungkookie- _ah_. Isi aku dengan jarimu"

Jungkook menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Jimin beberapa saat dengan mata yang berkedip.

Bulu mata panjangnya sangat lentik saat Jimin mengamati Jungkook yang menutup matanya sebelum mengibarkannya terbuka diiringi senyum yang belum pernah dilihatnya ada diraut wajah Jungkook sebelumnya. _**Itu tampak nakal.**_

Jungkook bermain-main dengan kemaluannya sebelum _memasukan tiga jarinya secara bersamaan dan tanpa aba-aba_ , mendatangkan jeritan kesakitan dari jimin.

Ia memang tidak perawan namun tindakan seperti itu juga membuatnya tidak hanya _linu_ namun juga _sangat kesakitan_.

Menatap tajam Jungkook yang mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan jari-jarinya bergerak didalam Jimin. Ia yang mudah terangsang seketika melenguh dan mengerang saat _Jari Panjang Jungkook_ mengenai tepat ke _Spot-Nya._

Dan ia melanjutkan hal yang sama untuk perempuan montoknya.

Jari-jari mereka saling menganiaya lubang kewanitaan masing-masing dengan tubuh yang saling melilit dan bergerak random. Saling menciumi paha dan mengecap kulit pasangannya.

 _Euforia_ yang didapat membuat mereka lupa segalanya. _**Hanya ada kesenangan dan kenikmatan**_. Mencoba menggapai langit dan menginginkan puncak surga segera dalam warna-warni dosa. Tubuh keduanya penuh keringat, ruangan semakin memanas dengan suara-suara tangisan desahan dan erangan _ekstasi_ tiap kali jari memukul _Sweet-Spot._

Kata-kata cabul ikut memenuhi keduanya. Bercinta penuh gairah gelap seolah ini yang pertama juga terakhir bagi keduanya.

"Ah Jimin! Aku-Aku tidak bisa mengambil lagi, aku a-akan datang!", Jungkook berteriak, mengerang akan dorongan jari yang keluar masuk memukul _titik-nya._

"Hanya hahh-sedikit lagi-Hh..."

Kedua-nya akan sampai— semakin bergerak tak beraturan.

Tak lama kemudian kedua-nya memberikan teriakan terakhir yang nyaring penuh kepuasan dengan punggung keduanya yang saling melengkung, bergetar hebat dan mata yang menjuling ketika mereka berdua datang, menyemprotkan dengan deras cairan kental bening.

Jungkook yang pertama kali menarik jari-nya keluar, tangannya terentang dengan nafas yang berburu didadanya yang naik turun. Matanya terpejam, ia kelelahan.

Jimin tidak segera mengeluarkan tangannya, matanya yang setengah menutup melirik kebawah pada Jungkook, senyum miring tersungging melihat betapa kacaunya Jungkook olehnya. Menarik Jarinya, cairan cinta Jungkook memenuhinya dan tanpa ragu Jimin menjilatinya, memasukannya dalam mulutnya penuh.

Rasanya aneh tapi enak. Dilihatnya sebagian cairan Jungkook keluar turun dari vaginanya, Jimin mengambil _inisiatif_ untuk mengambilnya kedalam mulutnya— melebarkan Paha Jungkook dan meminumnya- _ **menjilatinya-**_ habis. Itu menimbulkan sensasi geli seperti setruman listrik, tapi Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Tubuhnya masih merasakan _Euforia Pasca-Seks_.

...

Jimin bangkit dan berbaring di samping Jungkook yang menutup matanya, ia terengah-engah dan berusaha menarik napas.

"Jadi ... Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kau tahu dimana tempatmu sekarang?" Dia bertanya lelah saat dia berbalik ke arah Jungkook. _Pertanyaan tak masuk akal!_

Masih terengah-engah Jungkook perlahan berbalik sendiri untuk menghadapi Jimin dan meringkuk kedalam pelukannya. Jungkook menciumi dagu Jimin—beralih ke lehernya—menempatkan kepalanya didada Jimin, ia dapat mendengar detak menggebu jantung Jimin. "Tolong maafkan aku Jiminie, kurasa aku tidak bermaksud merebut Taehyung darimu. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah siapa-siapanya dan hanya menginginkanku" Jawabnya, sengaja bergumam dengan nada menyindir pada bagian terakhir.

Hati Jimin panas kembali ketika dia mendengar ini; _perasaan terkhianati kembali bersarang didadanya membuatnya sakit dan marah_.

Maniknya melirik Jungkook tengah membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan lehernya. Jimin masih cemburu padanya, namun ia tidak menemukan niatan untuk menyakiti perempuan bersurai jelaga yang indah ini lagi. **Ini jadi membingungkannya.**

"Kalau begitu jawablah aku satu pertanyaan..." Katanya mendorong Jungkook dari kehangatan tubuhnya dan berdiri, berjalan mengambil sesuatu yang terlupakan dilantai; _sebuah pistol sialan!_

Berjalan kembali ke sisi Jungkook yang anehnya terdiam tidak menunjukkan Ekspresi apapun— _ **bahkan tidak rasa takut sekalipun**_.

Mengarahkan Pistol itu dengan gerakan main-main pada tubuh berkeringat Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook, aku tak bisa melihatmu bersama Taehyung! Tapi setelah apa yang kita lakukan, aku dapat mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu. Tapi aku bersumpah akan menyakitimu jika kau yang membuatku terpaksa melakukannya. Jadi... katakan padaku, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan mata lebar, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ia merasa sulit berkata tetapi segera mendapatkan kembali suaranya, "Y-Ya! Jiminie aku mau—" Jungkook terdiam sedikit lebih lama, Jimin menunggu dengan kesabarannya sendiri kala Jungkook menatapnya lekat. Iris hitamnya tak mampu dibaca Jimin. Akan tetapi Jimin menemukan dirinya menggigil dengan nada yang dipakai jungkook saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku mau menjadi milikmu, setia padamu dan hanya mencintaimu. Perasaan ini baru untukku, tapi aku dapat menyakinkanmu seberapa inginnya aku memilikimu, Jiminie. Hal yang tak mungkin diberi Taehyung padamu, **Kesetiaan Dan Komitmen-Nya**... Sedang aku bisa memberikan semua yang kau mau—namun sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi _**seorang boneka**_ untuk Taehyung, dan hanya milikku... _kita bisa saling memiliki_. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

Ada senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan mata berkilat. "Jiminie bisa memperlakukanku sesuka yang Jiminie mau... Kau bisa berkuasa akanku, jadikan aku budakmu! Namun sebagai balasannya aku ingin kau menyingkirkan Taehyung, Jiminie... aku sangat membencinya! Maukah kau melakukannya untukku? Jika Tidak... Maka aku tidak akan bersamamu dan aku akan bersama Taehyung dan menanggung resikonya bahkan jika kau berniat akan mengancamku atau menyakitiku", Jelasnya dengan tenang.

Jimin tidak mengerti kemana Jungkook yang menyedihkan yang takut akannya beberapa menit lalu? Darimana datangnya keberanian tiba-tibanya ini?

Aura Jungkook menekannya, membuatnya sedikit risih dan— _ **takut.**_

 **Jimin memang menyukai Jungkook**. Ia tidak tahu darimana perasaan itu bermula, apakah saat ia pertama kali melihatnya? Terpana pada cantinya yang natural secara diam-diam dibalik keangkuhan dan ketidaksukaan yang ditebarnya? Atau saat ia memutuskan menyelinap masuk apartemen kumuh Jungkook dan berniat melukainya untuk memberinya perhitungan akibat ia menghiraukan seluruh ancamannya sebab membuat Taehyung mengejarnya dan mencampakkan dirinya dengan penuh hinaan?

Ia menyukai perasaan memegang kendali atas Jungkook— _tepat saat ia menekan-nya didinding_.

Perasaan benci itu bercampur dengan yang lainnya saat tubuh keduanya saling menekan. Bulu matanya yang panjang menutup langit malam tanpa bintang. Bibirnya yang merekah, merah dan menggoda. **Ya,** ia memang mengagumi Jungkook diam-diam, dan saat ini menginginkannya. Tetapi Jimin juga masih sangat mencintai Taehyung, terlepas dari bagaimana sikapnya Taehyung padanya.

Ia baru mengenal Jungkook, menemukan perasaan suka pun baru. Dan ia masih ragu-ragu, namun ia menikmati sepenuhnya _sesi percumbuan_ mereka dan ingin merasakan kembali _seks_ mereka dilain waktu.

 _Tapi itu tidak berarti apapun juga, bukan?_ Dibandingkan dengan waktunya yang ia bagi bersama Taehyung selama beberapa tahun ini?

Jimin selalu berharap Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya tulus, meski harapan itu sia-sia. Apalagi saat ini jelas Taehyung mencintai Jungkook dan tergila-gila akan pesonannya. _Jimin tidak mau melihat keduanya bahagia diatas penderitaannya jikalau keduanya benar-benar bersama._

Menyakiti Taehyung tak pernah terlintas ada dalam benak Jimin, sebarapa kalipun Taehyung membuatnya merana. Sayang sekarangpun melukai Jungkook secara nyata takkan sanggup Jimin lakukan.

 _ **Mengapa hal-hal dalam konteks romantisme selalu membuatnya lemah?**_

Tangan Jimin sedikit bergemetar, manik tajam Jungkook tak melewatkan itu, Jimin tengah berperang batin dan Jungkook mengulum senyum manisnya.

Taehyung akan kembali padanya jika ia bosan, _bukankah selalu begitu?_ Lupakan saja tawaran Jungkook, mungkin saat ia kecewa nanti Jimin akan mengulurkan tangannya menunjukkan belas kasih dan kembali memberikannya kehangatan. Jadi ia tidak perlu kehilangan keduanya.

"Kim Taehyung sepertinya sangat mencintaiku dan ia akan melakukan apapun juga untukku..." Jungkook berbicara seakan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan jimin.

Mata Jimin menyipit menatapnya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu seperti perasaan tulus pada seseorang dan orang itu adalah aku. Aku akan menjadi persinggahan terakhirnya. Taehyung sudah membuangmu Jiminie... Umm, Well, Bukankah dari awal ia memang tak pernah menganggapmu selain mesin uangnya dan boneka pemuas nafsunya? Kau hanya mainan sama seperti yang lainnya, dan tak berharga! Jadi, bukan aku yang harus memikirkan jawabannya untuk pernyataan cintamu, tapi kau Jiminie... Maukah kau bersamaku dan menyingkirkan Taehyung? Atau kau hanya akan mengharapkan pemuda yang sampai kapanpun tidak bisa mencintaimu tulus?"

Pernyataan itu kembali menghujam jantung Park Jimin. Ia mencoba menyangkalnya meski ia tahu itu benar.

"A-Aaku orang yang harusnya memegang kendali..." Ucapnya putus asa.

Jungkook terkekeh geli. Matanya menatap lucu pada perkataan Jimin, "Tentu saja sayangku, kau bisa memegang kendali akanku. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyetir Taehyung berapa kalipun kau berusaha. Nyatanya kaulah yang distir, bukan? Taehyung tidak pantas bersamamu! Dan aku mau mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. _**Tapi aku menginginkan kematian Taehyung**_ "

"kenapa?" Akhirnya Jimin bertanya. Keingintahuan dan kebingungan melanda pikirannya dari rasa penasaran.

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama, sebelum berkata dingin dan pahit, "Jungri Noona..."

Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia tahu siapa itu Jungri, —perempuan korban taruhan Taehyung dengan teman seperkumpulannya.

Jungri perempuan lumayan cantik, polos dan sangat _Intorvert_. Sejujurnya tidak menarik, selalu memakai kaca mata jelek dan berjalan menunduk dengan helaian hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Seorang kutu buku dan cupu! Tetapi perempuan itu mahasiswi berprestasi yang satu jurusan dengan Taehyung. _Prestasinya bahkan mengalahkan Taehyung dalam segala bidang akademis._

Jimin ada disana saat taruhan itu dibuat, _**meski sedikit tidak rela**_ , ia tidak berkata apa-apa saat Taehyung menerima taruhannya dengan membuat Jungri mencintainya; _lalu menjadikannya budaknya, menidurinya sebelum akhirnya diputuskannya_.

Semua orang tahu Kim Taehyung memiliki _**REPUTASI**_ di Kampus, jadi tak aneh lagi jia ia memang bersikap seorang bajingan. Seharusnya perempuan bodoh itu tidak terlena dan termakan rayuannya. Salahnya sendiri mempercayai Taehyung. Sampai akhirnya rekaman vidio yang sengaja Teman Taehyung ambil saat Taehyung mengambil kesucian Jungri tersebar diseluruh kampus dan Jungri yang tak mampu menerima _konsekuensi_ atas rasa malunya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Malang sekali.**_ _Perempuan yang bodoh yang mencintai Taehyung, sama sepertinya hatinya berkata._

"Apa hubu-"

"Jiminie tahu dia bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jungkook.

"Jungri Noona-ku yang malang, ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. _**Kakakku tercinta,**_ dan karena Taehyung aku kehilangannya untuk selama-lamanya!" bentaknya penuh amarah, sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

Jimin tersentak kaget akan informasi yang didapatnya, ia tidak tahu jika _Gadis Culun_ itu memiliki saudari perempuan yang cantik. Pantas saja ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah Jungkook.

 _TUNGGU, kenapa ia tak menyadarinya saat ia tahu jika marga Jungkook juga Jeon? Tak ada yang menyadarinya ada Marga Jeon selain Jungri yang masuk kampus setelah beberapa minggu masa berkabung atas kehilangan Jeon Jungri._

"Jadi... Ini... Karena dendam?"

Jimin mungkin bisa saja memberikan informasi ini pada Taehyung untuk membuatnya sadar; _Bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang mampu memberikan cinta tulus tanpa pamrih untuknya_. **Tapi akankah ia percaya pada perempuan penuh obsesi sepertimu?** _Lagi-lagi suara dikepalanya berkata._

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia lelah dan menginginkan tidur sebenarnya. "Aku tahu Jiminie... Kau juga ikut campur dalam memberinya _tekanan_. **kakakku itu bukan aku**. Ia takkan kuat menerima perlakuan sadis dari jiminie-ku yang kasar. **Tapi aku berbeda,** jika kau benar-benar berniat menyakitiku, percayalah... Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Ohh... Jiminie-Ku tersayang, aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu, jika kau menebusnya dengan nyawa Taehyung"

"Tidak!" Tegasnya dengan lantang. "Semua yang kau ucapkan hanya omong kosong. Kim Taehyung tidak mungkin mencintaimu dan meninggalkanku, dia mungkin menginginkanmu saat ini tapi pada akhirnya hanya akan kembali dalam pelukanku"

"Kalau begitu, mau bertaruh?"

Park jimin terdiam.

"Ayo bertaruh... Kim Taehyung akan mencampakkanmu dengan rasa sakit yang tidak akan bisa kau tanggung rasa sakit dan kecewanya. Ia akan lebih senang memilihku, berubah demi aku dan menjadi _**budakku**_. Dan aku akan menunggu keputusan darimu sebelum aku menerima cinta Taehyung. Jika saat itu terjadi dan kau mencoba menyakitiku, aku takkan tinggal diam dan akan membalasnya dengan lebih sakit dan aku dapat pastikan itu tidak semenyenangkan dengan pelajaran apa yang jiminie beri padaku!"

Jimin merasakan takut, suara dikepalanya berteriak bahwa Jungkook berbahaya dan kata-katanya tidaklah main-main.

"Aku sungguh kasihan denganmu Jiminie, kau menyedihkan! tapi aku menyukaimu... Dan oh tolong jauhkan pistol mu itu dariku" Jungkook tidak merasa takut jika Jimin akan menarik pelatuk pistol itu untuk membunuhnya. **Tidak, sebab ia tahu Jimin menginginkannya.** Hanya saja tidak sebesar ia yang mulai mengharapkan Jimin menjadi miliknya. "Umm satu hal lagi Kau bisa pergi atau tinggal didalam apartemenku. Terserah, aku akan tidur untuk saat ini. dan pikirkanlah tawaranku sebelum terlambat, _**sayang..."**_

Dan dengan itu Jungkook menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebimbangan.

— _Mencintai Kim Taehyung membuatnya menjadi sangat gila_. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan terkutuk itu! Hatinya sudah terikat untuk satu nama Kim Taehyung saja. Namun, ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan tawaran Jungkook. _Jimin menginginkannya dibawah kendalinya lagi_. Ia sangat menyukai perasaan dapat mengendalikan jungkook diranjang.

 _Bagaimana sekarang? Pikirnya lagi miris._

Jimin mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran dilantai dan memakainya kembali lalu pergi dari Apartemen Jungkook dengan kepala yang dipenuhi kemungkinan.

Ia akan memastikan bahwa jungkook salah, Taehyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Seberapapun menginginkannya Taehyung saat ini pada Jungkook, ia tak mungkin mencampakkannya. Sebab Jimin telah memberikan semuanya pada Taehyung, SEMUANYA... _**termasuk akal sehatnya**_.

 **OH, JIMIN SANGAT-SANGAT MENCINTAI KIM TAEHYUNG.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

sejujurnya aku ragu post ini, yah.. well... karena ini aneh. tapi ini ada di draft ku, sayang kalo dibuang gitu aja...

jadi... aku minta maaf buat yang tanpa sengaja baca tulisan gila ini.

.


End file.
